Remember That Summer 10 Years Ago?
by klovec
Summary: It was a summer love that ended in heartbreak but love cannot be measure in time. As a secret comes out and forever changes everything, Klaus finds himself where he always wanted to be, in front of Caroline again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this one is for Laura**_

_**Special thanks to Anastasiadreams for her masterful beta skills and encouragement. Please check out her fanfiction page. She's an amazing writer.**_

_**Thank you! to the talented Klaroline-fantasies for the beautiful cover. Go check her work out on Tumblr.**_

_**And thanks to Livingdeadbondequeen for her advise and input.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

"It's not very good."

Everyone at the Metropolitan Art Gallery gasped and turned towards where the tiny voice came from. Klaus did as well. His interested piqued for the first time since he walked in the room. No one ever dared criticize his work. Ever since he started releasing his paintings, all he heard was adulation and praise. He was interested in seeing who his first critic was.

He searched the area but didn't see anyone in the particular spot where he heard the voice. Then he looked down and there she was. Four and a half feet of girl crowned by a mane of loose blonde curls. She had sharp green eyes and the most angelic face he had ever seen. She wore glasses and the look in her eyes seemed mature in contrast to her skinny jeans and pink Converse sneakers. Her long sleeve t-shirt was a print out of Frida Khalo's famous painting, 'The Two Fridas'. It wasn't exactly what you would see a child wear and yet it seemed so natural on her. Klaus was a good reader of people and his bet was the kid asked for the design.

He knew he would put her face on canvas. He was already memorizing the angles and shapes.

"And you are?" He asked, coming closer to the child.

"Bronwyn Alyxandra," the child said with so much pride, Klaus had to press his lips together to keep from smiling. He didn't want to offend her, "Mama was into her Jude Deveraux reading phase when she was pregnant. Don't ask," She finished her sentence with a wave of her hand.

Klaus' mouth opened, but he found himself at a loss for words, "Nice to meet you, Bronwyn Alyxandra. I'm…"

"Niklaus Mikaelson. I know all about you. Artistic genius, moody, womanizing badjillionaire." Klaus stood there gaping at the child as she continued, "I read all about you. Mama says I can't believe everything the magazines say, but Uncle Damon says it's all true."

Klaus blinked in shock and fascination. "What do you say we get something to drink and continue chatting? You can tell me why you think my painting is not good."

The child shook her head. "You're famous but you're still a stranger. I can't go places with you."

Klaus smiled. "I didn't mean out. I meant from the refreshment table over there." He pointed to the h'orderves buffet.

She followed the direction of his finger and then looked back at him. A smiled flowered on her lips and the air stuck in Klaus' throat. He knew that smile, that hair, those eyes. She also mentioned an Uncle Damon who talked about Klaus. He knew whose child she was.

"Bronwyn, what's your last name?"

He didn't need her to say it.

"Forbes. Come on!" She took his hand and began to pull him towards the table of goodies.

Klaus' feet followed, but his mind was in a whirlwind trying to process that he was talking to Caroline Forbes' child. Then a thought occurred to him and his heart slammed against his ribcage.

"Who are you here with?" He heard himself ask.

"um…"

Bronwyn's face fell and she looked down at her feet. He recognized the body language and knew she was retreating into herself. He knelt on the floor before her and tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." It tugged at his heart to see the worry in her eyes. She was so much like her mother.

"They wouldn't bring me if I told them I wanted to meet you. Not mama, not Uncle Stefan or Aunt Bonnie. I just love your paintings so much, even if Mama says you're not even trying. Is it true? She said you're probably not even showing the real stuff," she paused briefly as if to give him a chance to answer but continued talking, "Anyway, I snuck out of school and took the number 27 here. I only told my best friend because I planned to be back after recess."

It was amazing the countless times in less than 20 minutes, this child had rendered him speechless, "Your mother must be worried sick." If she was the Caroline he remembered, Klaus knew she would be frantic," Do you know where you live?"

"Of course, I do. I'm not a baby!"

Her voice so indignant, Klaus had to muster all the strength in the world not to smile.

"No, you are not. I can see that." He was amazed he could keep a straight face at all. "Come on, let's get you home."

He took her hand and started walking, but she stayed rooted.

"Mama's going to be mad. So mad. She's going to ground me forever. She'll take away everything, including prom. But, I'm ok with that. Boys are gross anyway. But what if she takes away the pretty dresses or my painting supplies? What if she forbids me from painting again?"

He tugged at her hand to get her to stop babbling, "I don't think your mom would take away your art supplies, Bronwyn. Even if she is mad, she wouldn't do that."

She nodded but didn't seem convinced. Klaus needed to give Caroline her child back. She was making his heart ache in the worst of ways.

_**~0~**_

"She did what? Are you telling me that my daughter bailed on school to go to some art exhibit? And you didn't realize she left? And who did she supposedly go see…" Caroline stopped yelling and dropped her phone as the realization hit her.

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the office and through the small bistro she owned, heading towards the door. At the same time, her daughter walked in.

Caroline dropped her purse and ran to embrace her child. In between words she rained kisses on Bronwyn's face, "You are so grounded, for like ever. I can't believe you left school like that. What were you thinking Bronwyn Alyxandra? You're not ever going to prom. You'll stay in your room forever with your books where I know where you are at all times. God I love you!"

"Mom, you're suffocating me." Bronwyn tried to pull away from her and Caroline let her a bit.

"I'm so angry with you right now. Your friend told the teacher you were taking the bus to an art exhibit...How did you get here?"

It was then Caroline became aware that there was someone standing by the door. Her head came up and she came face to face with him. Her lips parted and she couldn't tell if she was still breathing. His gaze seemed to cut right through her. He was as gorgeous as she remembered except more. He was older, more manly.

"Klaus…"

"He gave me a ride here, mom. He has the coolest car. It's nicer than Uncle Damon's panty dropper."

"Bronwyn!" Caroline felt her face turn red and she wanted to die of embarrassment, "What have I told you about language?"

The little girl lowered her head. "I'm not supposed to repeat the things I heard aunt Kat say."

Caroline ran her hand through her hair before looking at him again. "Thank you for bringing her. Would you like to sit down?"

He nodded, his gaze shifting between mother and child; Caroline grew more nervous by the second.

"I'll get you some cake!" Bronwyn offered cheerfully, "Would you like coffee? No! You want tea, right? I'll bring it!"

If she wasn't so nervous, Caroline would have smiled. Bronwyn didn't even give Klaus a chance to answer any of her questions. He just stared at her. Her daughter was like a tornado at times. "Sit down, please."

He faced her and she almost staggered back at the intensity of his gaze. Caroline's knees almost gave out. She took the chair across from the one she was offering him.

"She's amazing."

Those were his first words and they were said spoken with so much emotion the pressure in her chest built.

"So beautiful and she has your light."

She swallowed and her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "I wrote you. I wanted to tell…"

"My father told me." Klaus seemed to tense. "I guess Tyler is the husband and father you thought he would be. You look more beautiful than ever and she's… everything."

"Tyler?" She asked, confused by how angry he appeared at the mention of her former boyfriend.

"Yes, Mikael told me how you called to tell him that you and Tyler were getting married and having a baby and that you expected me to keep my promise to stay away from you…"

She shook her head.

"No. Oh God, no." She clutched at her heart, feeling sick. She stood up. "Listen, there's something you need to know."

"I have cake for you both," Bronwyn announced, placing a slice of cake in front of each of them before addressing Klaus, "What kind of tea would you like? We have a lot of different kinds."

"What about Earl Grey?" Klaus asked her.

She formed her lips into the cutest pout and pressed her index finger to her mouth as if thinking hard and then pointed at him. "Yes!" She walked away giggling.

Caroline watched his face and saw the minute it all registered. His mouth drifted open a little and he grabbed the corner of the table with one hand. Then his widened eyes looked at her.

He knew.

_**~0~**_

Rebekah. It was Rebekah's smile that made him realize it.

"For over an hour now, I've been so angry and jealous. I've been looking at her and repeating in my head that she should have been mine, ours…And she is, isn't she?"

The moments before her response felt like longest years of his life. His heart pounded in his ears and he watched Caroline's eyes fill before she nodded. He blinked, robbed of breath he looked in the direction to where the child poured the tea in a mug. She turned to look at him and gave him the biggest smile he had seen in more than 10 years.

His hand shook and he felt like his world had turned on its axis and everything he knew was somehow a lie. He wanted to run but was rooted to the chair. He was falling and when her hand touched the back of his he secured it in place with his free hand. He was using her to steady himself.

Her eyes were teary as she said, "I wanted you to know, but Mikael… Can you stay? Let me find someone to manage the café."

He nodded not trusting himself to speak. Hearing his father's name brought out a rage in him. His blood boiled and his hold on her hand tightened.

"Here's your tea," she said to Klaus. "Grape juice for you mom."

Both Klaus and Caroline removed their hands. Caroline put her arms around her daughter who looked at her tears and immediately frowned.

"What's wrong?"

There was such vulnerability in her voice. Bronwyn sounded like a scared little girl and her mother smoothed her hair and ran her hands softly over her face, smiling through her tears and for a second Klaus wanted to look away from the scene. He never forgot Caroline's touch.

"Nothing's wrong. Your mom's just emotional. Moms get like that sometimes." Caroline hugged her daughter to her.

"I know! Like when I lost my first tooth and my kindergarten graduation?" Bronwyn turned to look at Klaus. "She cried for a long, long time."

It hit Klaus, he missed that and for some reason a lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it back. "I bet it was a nice day."

"She also cried when I won the school art competition and when I made my painting of her." Bronwyn informed him coming closer.

Klaus wanted to reach and hold her to him. His hands ached, so he put them in his lap.

"Bron, would you like to keep Klaus company while I call your aunt Bonnie? Then we can go home and make dinner," Caroline asked her daughter.

Klaus saw the little girl's eyes light up. "Yes! Does this mean you're not mad and I'm not grounded anymore?"

Caroline leaned to pinch her cheeks before walking away. "Oh, I'm mad and you're still getting grounded."

Bronwyn turned to him with a smile. "I'll make her forget that she's mad."

Klaus could see the hint of mischief in her eyes. "How?"

Bronwyn shrugged. "She can't resist this face." She leaned towards him and rested her elbows on the table and with her face in her hands she made the most cherubic face. Even though he knew it was a game and he was supposed to not give in, his lips curved on their own.

"Oh cool! It works on you too."

She leaned back and dug into the cake and juice she brought for Caroline. Klaus could only stare at her.

_**~0~**_

"What's your favorite thing to eat? What's your favorite thing to drink? What's your favorite painting? Where do you go for fun? Who's your favorite singer?"

The questions kept coming at a fast pace and Caroline was amazed at how Klaus didn't seem to lose his patience. He answered all of them rarely taking his eyes off Bronwyn. He was under the child's spell. Caroline knew well what that meant. She kept her eyes on them as she worked on dinner. Her own inner turmoil hidden behind an aura of calm.

She didn't know how many times she pictured this reunion and none of the times, in her wildest dreams, did she see Bronwyn proudly showing her father her artwork displayed in their family room.

Klaus told her it was impressive and Caroline was glad he too saw it for the masterpiece it was. She had it mounted in an expensive frame and hung in the most visible place in the room.

"I don't know. My wings don't look as good as yours did in your Faceless Angel Queen piece."

Klaus looked taken aback and his gaze snapped to Caroline. She smiled and nodded. "She actually does know your all published pieces."

She continued to watch them and heard his praise and critique of their daughter.

"Yours are very good, Bron. You just need to work on making your strokes longer and dragging them out."

The little girl began to practice the movement with her right hand and he took it in his and guided it.

"Will you show me how to do it on canvas?" Bronwyn asked him.

"Of course. I will give you the world if you ask me to," he answered and when his eyes drifted to Caroline, her heart slammed against her ribs. For a second she got the feeling that the offer wasn't solely for the child.

She was being ridiculous, of course.

_**~0~**_

They didn't get the chance to really talk until way after dinner. Bronwyn asked Klaus a million more questions. She got him to talk about painting and even show her the technique he used to sketch wings.

She also filled him in about the people in her life, her fun aunts and uncles who always bought her things and spoiled her. She also told him about her best friend Ayla and her school nemesis, Suzanne who probably told the teacher she left school today.

Caroline got her ready for bed way past her bedtime.

When she was dressed in her pajamas, she came out of the bedroom and sat by Klaus on the couch. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" She asked, uncertain.

He brushed his hand over her hair and tucked it behind her ears, "I'll be here."

Caroline watched the scene with love and apprehension. Her daughter was sweet and loving but she was that way with all the people she knew. As Caroline tucked her in, she decided to ask her.

"You like Klaus a lot, huh?"

Caroline lay on the bed next to her and Bronwyn cuddled her head on her mom's chest, with her arms around her. The little girl nodded emphatically against her mom.

"He's nice and not an as…mean like the girl on TMZ said he is. He stares at me a lot," the girl said and yawned.

"That's because you're so beautiful," Caroline said caressing her hair.

Bronwyn looked up at her mom and put her little hands on her face. "He stares at you a lot too."

"Why do you like him so much?" Caroline said, side stepping her daughter's statement.

Bronwyn smiled sleepily. "That's personal mom."

Caroline was left speechless.

_**~0~**_

He listened from the door but rushed back to the couch when he heard Caroline get up. By the time she came out of the room and closed the door, he was calmly sitting on the couch. She looked around the room nervously trying to figure out where to sit. He could look at nothing else but her.

He found out he had a child today and everything in his life was upside down and it all came back to Caroline. Everything about her was the same and radically different at the same time. She still had the same bright smile and she lit up the room with her presence. She was no longer rail thin but curvier and her curls were looser. Her eyes seem warmer. She was a woman and no longer the girl he last saw when she was 18.

She walked to the couch and took the other end from him. A full cushion between them as she sat and turned to face him, her knees in front of her and her feet on the cushions. It took all his will power not to move closer to her. They had not touched yet; too many things stood between them. But his fingers itched to lose themselves in her hair and to kiss her mouth. He needed to know if her lips still felt like he remembered and fantasized still every day of his life.

Her voice jarred him away from his thoughts.

"I found I was pregnant when I was about six weeks. I wasn't feeling well for a while, but I thought it was something else, so I didn't go to the doctor until I was forced to." She was pressing her thumb to her hand nervously as she spoke.

"What did you think it was?" He asked watching her closely.

"I was sad and depressed and crying a lot."

He frowned. "Why?"

She gave him a sad smile. "You left."

"You told me to leave and never come back, Caroline."

She nodded, "I know. I just never thought you would actually do it."

_**~0~**_

**Mystic Falls**

**More than 10 Years Earlier**

_She hung up the phone and threw it in her bag. She dumped it on the floor and pressed the heels of her hands against her temple. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach._

_Tyler was coming back from his summer vacation. She was going to have to do what she had been avoiding all summer, break up with him. Someone would end up hurt because of her. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no other way around it. _

_The thing between her and Klaus came out of nowhere and she couldn't explain it. It consumed her. He pissed her off and turned her on in the same sentence and he showed her a side she never saw with anyone else. When they were together no matter what they did fight, talk, make out or make love, nothing else existed or mattered. _

_One second she was immersed in her thoughts and the next she found herself pressed against a tree and facing a smiling Klaus. She smiled back and his mouth descended on hers._

_That afternoon they made wild, passionate almost desperate, love against that tree and in the grass and Caroline held on to him tight. As they got dressed, she felt it was time for them to have the conversation._

_"__Tyler called," She began cautiously, "He's back tomorrow from his trip."_

_He paused with his Henley in hand. "Did you tell him?"_

_She shook her head. He nodded and shrugged his shirt on. He didn't look at her as he put his shoes on._

_"__I'm going to tell him, Klaus. I just didn't want to do that over the phone," she tried to reassure him. "We were together for a long time."_

_"__Yes, and the whole time the guy was fucking all of Mystic Falls," he shot derisively at her._

_"__So were you!" she retorted back. _

_"__Yeah, but I wasn't with you while I was doing that. You know what, maybe you don't mind that. That's why you didn't tell him. Or maybe you still love him and you hope he won't do it again."_

_Though she was madder than hell, Caroline swallowed her anger. He was just feeling insecure and she wanted to reassure him._

_"__I don't love Tyler anymore. I am with you. I'm going to tell him. I just want to do it face to face." She touched his arm._

_He looked at her hand on his shoulder then back at her face, "You've been with him for two years. You loved him but you fell for me. You've been lying to him all summer. Now you want me to believe you need to be face to face to tell him the truth?" he scoffed. "I'm not going to play this game with you or anyone else, ever again."_

_There was so much venom in his voice that she dropped her hand. She turned away from him as thoughts and memories swam in her head. Anger began to build in her and before she could register it, the nasty break up played before her eyes._

_"__You pursued me all summer, told me you always had feelings for me, made me fall for you and now you're throwing it in my face? You're basically calling me a cheating whore."_

_"__I never said that, Caroline. Don't turn this on me, sweetheart," He gave her a half smile. "You're the one that had a chance to tell Tyler but didn't. Because you never intended to. I'm just your summer fun and summer's over so it's back to the real world with your white knight Tyler."_

_"__Maybe this is for the best. I don't fit in with the sophisticated Mikaelson heirs. So do me a favor and stay away from me. You and your paintings and your fancy jewelry." She yanked the bracelet he gave her off her wrist and threw it at him. "You can leave me the hell alone. I don't ever want to see you again!" _

_With that she began to walk away._

_"__You got yourself a deal or better yet, a promise." He yelled after her._

_She could taste the bitter venom that flowed through her veins as she turned around and looked at him one last time, "That's a promise I intend for you to keep."_

_**~0~**_

"I was 18 and young. I said that same thing to Tyler, Matt before him and even Stefan that time we kissed in Elena's room when we were 10. You were the only one that listened. You, who followed me around since you came back from college. I couldn't get rid of you. You chose the one time I didn't mean it to listen to me." She shook her head, trying to shake away the sadness. "I was so ready for you to come crawling and asking for forgiveness. I went to Tyler's house early in the morning and broke up with him. Your parents were there. I figured they would tell you they saw me leave crying and then I planned to make you suffer before I forgave you."

He looked down. "They were talking to Rebekah at the table and telling her you and Tyler reunited and seemed really happy. I left that day."

"You know what's funny?" She waited until he looked up. "I didn't realize anything was really wrong until I went looking for you and your father told me you were gone. When I found out I was pregnant, I came by his office. The rest of your family had left already. I told him I needed to talk to you, that it was urgent. He told me you moved to England and were happy and that if cared about you, I would stay away. I broke down and told him about the baby. He said he would call and tell you. He called the next morning and said you didn't think the child was yours and then he offered me money for an…"

Klaus didn't let her finish. He shot up from the couch. "I'm going to kill him."

Caroline got up and went to him. "He's your father. You can't kill him…"

"No, he's not! Esther had an affair and got pregnant with me. I'm a bastard that happens to carry his last name."

Caroline was stunned. "Oh, my God."

"I'll kill him with my hands. He took everything from me." He yanked on his hair. "You don't know the things I did, Caroline. This changed me."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "And you think killing Mikael will give you any of it back? You won't get the lost time with Bron back, but if you kill him, you'll have no future with her either."

_**~0~**_

Klaus returned to his hotel room feeling tired, wired, and with every emotion swirling around him. He arrived in the city for one exhibition and in less than 24 hours everything in his life changed. He was a father to the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. Her mother was the woman that broke his heart, sent him spiraling and tainted him so he could never have another relationship.

The last time he saw her, she was an angry girl damning him to his worst fate. Now she was a mom and in true Caroline form, she excelled at it. Bronwyn was beautiful, polite but outspoken, smart, dedicated, sweet and loving. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. She was like the sun. She made everything different. Just like her mom had done once before she took her light away from him.

Now, he needed to make sure he was there for them. He and Caroline had talked about the next steps. He would secure a house in the area and get to know Bronwyn and then they would tell her he is her father. He was going to travel to England the next day and tie some business ends up so he could work from here and also attend his next big exhibit. It was the last one on his schedule.

He would come back in a couple of days and they would start a new life. As his eyes closed he wondered if Caroline was seeing anyone.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Special thanks to my beautiful, amazing beta Anastasiadreams for her invaluable skills in helping me with this story _**

**_Super huge thanks to Klaroline-Fantasies for our beautiful cover! Have you seen it?_**

**_Thank you to Livingdeadblondequeen for her input and advice and to EternityofKlaroline for being my focus group._**

**_Last but not least, thank YOU! for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it :-)_**

**_Jay_**

* * *

The next morning Klaus walked into Caroline's office and looked around. It was a small room but she made use of every corner. The walls were pristine white with wooden shelves that housed cook books lined by subject. She was standing behind a glass topped desk with a Mahogany finish frame. There was a ladder book shelf system full of photos of Bronwyn and their loved ones. The chair behind her was white with legs that matched the desk. Behind her desk, there was a large framed photograph of a laughing Bronwyn as a baby. Klaus smiled.

He looked at Caroline who was in the process of shoving things in a bag.

"Oh. You're going somewhere?" He asked, already feeling the disappointment of not being able to spend extra time with her.

"Um no. Yeah. The school called. Bron's not feeling well and she's coming home early."

The words were barely out of her mouth and he went still. She looked up and shook her head.

"It's nothing of concern. She seems to have a stomach bug. Kids get them all the time. I hope you don't catch it before your flight."

He didn't care. He was just worried about Bronwyn, "I'll come pick her up with you."

"No need. Bonnie is picking her up on her way here. We'll just go upstairs after." She walked towards him. "I have to do inventory and you get to entertain her and play 'get me this'." She laughed, "I'll warn you. She's as good a sick person as I am."

He had a flashback of the one time he had to take care of her. "Oh God. She's that bad?"

Her mouth dropped open but she recovered and swatted him with the back of her hand. "I wasn't that bad!"

His hand quickly shot out and grabbed hers in place on his chest. Ironically in front of the heart she still had in her grasp.

Just like that they were back to ten years ago when she was the bossy, queen bee star of his wet dreams. They stared at each other and it seemed natural and almost involuntary, the way his other hand reached for her waist and pulled her to him. Though her eyes widened, her hand grabbed the front of his Henley.

"I love that you still wear these," Caroline said bunching it in her hands and pressing her mouth to his briefly.

Klaus moved to capture her lips again but the sound of the door had both of them jumping back. He looked to see her shocked eyes and a hand pressed to her mouth. She turned and left the room quickly. He followed.

When they reached the café area, Bronwyn stood there with Bonnie. The little girl didn't look ok. She looked sad and sickly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Caroline asked, bending over with her hands on her daughter's face.

"I'm not feeling so good," Bronwyn said looking down.

Caroline placed a loud kiss on her forehead. "We're going to go upstairs and Klaus is going to hang out with you all afternoon. I'll make you chicken soup."

Bronwyn shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone."

With that she walked in the direction of the stairwell that led to their apartment upstairs.

Caroline turned to look at him, the shock showing on her face. "What just happened?"

"She didn't say two words on the trip and her teacher said she's been withdrawn the whole day," Bonnie paused, "Sorry, hi Klaus."

He nodded and briefly smiled at Bonnie.

"She was really quiet this morning but I thought she was just tired," Caroline told them. "I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Bron?"

When Caroline walked into her daughter's room, Bronwyn sat in the middle of her bed hugging her knees while her head rested on top of them. Caroline began to feel even more nervous. This was very unlike her child.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She began tentatively.

"No, I'm fine mom," Bronwyn said without looking at her.

Moving slowly, Caroline sat on the bed, facing her. "You know, I think we are more than mother and daughter. I like to think of you and I as best friends too. Best friends confide in each other. They tell each other when something is wrong. That way they can help one another."

Bronwyn turned to look at her and this time there were tears in her eyes. "You can't help me. He's leaving us, again." She lifted one hand and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I know he's my dad…" her voice broke off.

The color drained from Caroline's face and she was grateful she sat down.

"Is it because of me he doesn't want to stay? He doesn't like me?" her lip trembled and Caroline's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

She scooped up her child to sit on her lap and rained kisses over her face. "No, baby, he adores you. He thinks you are the most amazing and beautiful girl ever. Like, I do. He just has business to take care of and he wants to tell his family about you. He's going to come back."

The little girl shook her head against her chest.

"He never left us. He didn't know about you. I promise you, my love, he will come back." Even as she said it, Caroline prayed Klaus didn't let them down.

She rocked Bronwyn to sleep and would have contentedly held her all day but she knew Klaus waited outside and they needed to talk about this.

As she tiptoed out of the room and closed the door, both Klaus and Bonnie waited for her. She exhaled deeply, "She knows."

"What? How?" Bonnie asked but Caroline's gaze was focused on Klaus whose face had lost all semblance of color.

"I didn't ask her. She's too upset." Caroline took a deep breath. "She thinks you're leaving again because of her."

"She thinks I left her?" He dropped to the couch and put his head in his hands. "I'm really going to kill Mikael."

Caroline stood in front of him. "We are not going through that again! Your daughter thinks you are abandoning her. Instead of concentrating on what you'll do to your asshole father, why don't you start thinking of ways you can reassure her?"

He gaped at her for a few moments. "I'm not leaving."

"You have to go. It's the last exhibition and if you arrange everything like you said, you'll have a lot of time to spend with her and you have to tell your family."

"Then maybe she can come with me?" He suggested and Caroline began to violently shake her head.

"What? You're not taking my child without me across the world!" She practically shouted.

He stood up and they were toe-to-toe, face-to-face when he shouted back, "I wasn't suggesting we would go without you."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "That's what you said and I can't go to England with you. I have a business to run."

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bonnie. "Actually Care, you can. I'm on vacation from med school and between Kat and I, we can manage the staff."

Caroline wanted to retort but this time Klaus cut her off.

"It's settled then. Do you need passports?"

* * *

A Day later, they were on a private jet on their way to England.

"Wow, is this how you always travel? This is so different from when we went to New York and when we went to Atlantis, right mama?" Bronwyn gushed and Caroline smiled back.

Klaus knew Caroline wasn't 100 percent comfortable with this trip but he couldn't leave Bronwyn to think he abandoned her. And since when did he start thinking in terms of a child's happiness ahead of his own interest? His thoughts were interrupted when a set of hands grabbed his face on either side of his cheeks.

"Are you listening to me? Am I talking too much?"

Her big green eyes blinked at him and a smile played on her lips and he doubted that there was another child in the whole world as beautiful as she was and he shook his head. No, was the answer to all the questions, hers and his.

"Atlantis is that horrid place with the rides, right?" he asked and she opened her eyes very wide.

"It's not horrid. It's fun. Mama didn't like the rides and she stayed with the aunties but uncle Damon went on all the big rides with me." She lowered her voice and moved closer to him. "He even paid the guy to let me get on some of the ones I was too short for. Don't tell Mama."

"I already know," Caroline chimed in looking away from the window and back at them. "I gave your uncle Damon a piece of my mind after that." She leaned forward to be eye-to-eye with her daughter and asked, "How did you know Klaus is your dad?"

Bronwyn looked down at the floor. "I heard everyone talking about it the night I found the magazine article."

"When you were supposed to be asleep? I tucked you in! Oh my God, that's how you knew Klaus was going to England yesterday." Caroline look so shocked that Klaus wanted to laugh but he maintained a serious face.

"I also read your diary from that year," Bronwyn admitted. "You said you couldn't help the growing attraction you felt for Niklaus and even though you were over the allure of the bad boy, you fell for him." His daughter turned to Klaus and asked, "What kind of bad things did you used to do?"

He looked at Caroline's mortified face and then at his daughter's inquisitive one. "How about a nap?"

Bronwyn crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a look worthy of her mother when she was in a bad mood. "I'm ten not three."

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply. I just thought you might be tired from the day," Klaus said, worried he might have hurt her feelings.

"It's ok." She leaned and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to ask the flight attendant for a drink."

He watched her get up from the seat and leave and when he looked back, he found Caroline staring at him shaking her head. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not going to make it. She is already playing you like a cheap guitar."

* * *

They were in London for less than an hour and all hell broke loose. While Klaus assured Caroline they would not encounter Mikael and Esther for a couple of days, he forgot to mention that Rebekah and Kol were a possibility.

Rebekah was sitting on the living room when they walked into his London place.

"Nik!" She jumped off the couch and headed his way, spotting Caroline, "Oh God, not you again!"

"Trust me, it's not rainbows and unicorns for me either," Caroline retorted and Klaus felt trapped in a time warp as he saw the High School rivalry between both women materialize all over again.

Before he got the chance to groan, Bronwyn stepped forward. "You must be Rebekah. I'm Bronwyn." The little girl extended her hand.

Rebekah took one look at Bronwyn and she immediately backed away into the couch.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." His sister looked like she was about to be sick.

"Is she ok?" Bronwyn asked him.

He nodded. "She is just a little dramatic."

Caroline scoffed loudly, "She's a drama queen."

"Like aunt Kat," Bronwyn said walking closer to her aunt. "But they were wrong. You don't have any warts."

Rebekah gasped, "Who told you that?"

"Bekah, we should be going before..." Everyone turned to see Kol coming down the stairs. "Is that Caroline Forbes? Looking beautiful as ever, darling."

He came closer and hugged her ignoring his brother. Then he turned and saw the little girl. "And you are..."

Rebekah finished the sentence for him, "Obviously Nik's child."

* * *

Once everything was explained, Caroline was shocked to see how normal Klaus' siblings took the whole situation. It probably had everything to do with Bronwyn's personality. She won over both Kol and Rebekah.

Maybe it was what Caroline's grandmother said was the call of your blood. She would always say there was an affinity to people who shared your genes.

It both delighted and scared Caroline.

They had been in England for a week and already her daughter lived a completely different life. Klaus and his siblings bought her all sort of expensive gifts that would take Caroline years to give her. Just earlier today, Rebekah brought a catalog of children's furniture so Bronwyn could choose before she called the interior designer.

It sent Caroline straight into the home gym where she ran for an hour straight. Only to have her daughter intercept her to show her the electronic sketching pad her father got her. Caroline loved the smile on Bronwyn's face but she couldn't help the apprehension she felt. As her little girl skipped away to her room, Caroline headed for her room to shower.

Klaus caught up to her and asked for a minute of her time. He wanted to talk about plans moving forward.

"What are you talking about?" She felt the panic bubbles begin to burst within her.

"Well, I was talking to my lawyer about something else but when I brought up Bronwyn, he asked if I wanted him to start looking into the paperwork to change her last name and adding mine to her birth certificate."

He said it so calmly that she wanted to punch him.

She took a deep breath, "You talked to a lawyer? Without telling me?" Every word she had to push through her teeth.

His jaw hardened. "It just came up when I brought up her name, Caroline. I'm not going behind your back."

"That kind of stuff doesn't just come up. Why did you even bring her name up to a lawyer?"

He sighed, "I want to put some things in her name that's all. I was dealing with some acquisition deals and the idea came to me at that moment."

"What?" Her blood boiled and she could barely speak. "Without consulting me?"

That's when his voice rose. "I don't have to ask your permission for every gift I give my daughter! It's already enough you're controlling the small things we give her."

"Go fu..." she stopped when she saw Bronwyn's worried face.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she asked looking at her mom.

Caroline anger dissipated momentarily. The last thing she wanted was to scare her child and she knew an argument with Klaus could turn explosive. "We're just having a disagreement. No need for you to worry. You know I yell a lot."

Bronwyn nodded and peeked at Klaus then. He looked shell shocked. Caroline looked at him pointedly then tilted her head towards the child. He didn't understand the gesture.

"Klaus sometimes gets like your aunt Kat in the morning when she gets no sleep."

"Ohhhh," the child nodded. "Let's get you some coffee. That would fix you right up." She reached for his hand and began to drag him.

"Yes, go ahead," she encouraged. "We'll talk later," she said pointedly to Klaus.

When they walked away, she heard Bron say, "You're in a lot of trouble."

Angry as she was, Caroline laughed as soon as she closed the door to her room. As she soaked in the tub she reflected on the argument. It's not that she was unhappy that Klaus accepted Bronwyn so quickly, what worried Caroline was how quickly things were moving. It was downright scary to think about. She could see her little girl becoming spoiled and not appreciating things. Caroline needed to get in the right place to think. She wanted to talk to someone but the girls would only add fuel to the fire and her mom was out of the question.

As she got dressed, her phone rang.

"Hey there, Blondie or should I say chip chip cheerio," the teasing voice on the other side of the phone made her smile.

* * *

"And who is this?" Klaus asked trying to keep his voice light despite the urge to grab his daughter's tablet and fling it into a wall.

She was showing him her photos and they came up to one of Caroline and Bronwyn smiling with a tall man. All three looked happy and the man's arm was around Caroline, his other hand on Bronwyn's shoulder.

"That's Jesse. Mama's ex-boyfriend. He is so cool. He used to take us to the museums and games and to the fair. He was a really good shot. He won me like 5 stuffed animals. I miss him but he always calls and sends me presents. He still loves mama. That's what aunt Kat told aunt Bonnie. She also said it's too bad the relationship didn't work for mama cause aunt Kat says Jessie is all kinds of right."

Klaus was downright pissed now. "She said that to you?"

"No, I heard them talking once. Don't tell Mama."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but her mother walked in the room.

"Bron, the phone's for you," Caroline said waiving the phone at her daughter.

The little girl leapt and took the phone. Her face lit up and she squealed, "Uncle Damon! Wait, hold on. I'll call you on Facetime."

She hung up and began to walk to the other side of the room. Klaus called out, "Where are you going?"

"To the dining room. Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Caroline went to her and Klaus saw his daughter talking a lot and Caroline nodding. At the end, Caroline gave her a huge hug and a kiss and said something in her ear. The little girl sat in a chair by the window with the phone. It was close enough they could see her but far enough she had privacy.

"What was that about?" Klaus asked as Caroline walked back towards him with a smile. At the same time Kol and Rebekah came in.

"She wanted to talk to her uncle Damon in private because she doesn't want you all to get jealous. She's noticed that whenever she mentions her aunts and uncles, you get like Suzie, her school frenemy, whenever Bron gets anything new."

When Caroline finished talking, Rebekah said, "She's so beautiful, considerate, kind. It kills me that you're responsible for that."

Klaus watch Caroline's face go from amusement to pure joy at the compliment. "Thanks Rebekah." Then she turned to Klaus and he could tell she was still angry, "I'm going to visit a couple of bakeries for pastry ideas and a little shopping. We can talk later or tomorrow. Today, you can bond with her."

Klaus watched her go with apprehension. He had never spent time all alone with Bronwyn except for the car ride from the exhibit to her mother's. What if he said or did the wrong thing? He also didn't want to see Caroline go. He already was used to having her near him, even if she avoided being too close since their brief kiss.

Earlier he lost his temper and he could kick himself for it. Now she was pissed and looking for space away from him.

"What's going on with you and Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. The last thing he needed was his sister meddling.

"He made her mad earlier," Bronwyn said walking back to their area. "It doesn't look good for him."

"How was your talk with your uncle Damon?" Klaus quickly asked before either of his siblings could ask anything about his argument with Caroline.

"It was ok." Bronwyn answered.

He ran his hand through her hair. "You can tell us. We won't be upset."

"He got me an Eli Manning Jersey and tickets to go see the Giants!" she gushed excitedly, "If mama lets me, we're getting our faces painted blue."

"Why," Rebekah asked.

"Cause that's how you show love for the team." Bronwyn looked at him. "Can we go do something outside?"

"How about a little sightseeing?" He offered and was rewarded with a big smile and a nod.

"Can we go see Big Ben?"

* * *

Caroline had a good afternoon. She visited the bistros and got some new ideas for her own. She also got to walk and do some thinking and bought a few things for her friends, mom, and even some for Bronwyn.

On the ride back she felt calmer. She was in a unique situation and so was Klaus and the only important thing was that Bron was ok with all the changes. She planned to call a professional to advise her on how to deal with things. She worried that things were happening too fast and they all needed to cope better.

She needed to learn to work better with Klaus. Before when it was only Caroline and Bronwyn, she was mother and father and made all the decisions. With Klaus in their lives, she would need to share the responsibility.

Her phone began to ring as she was opening the door to the house. When she stepped through the door, Rebekah ran up to her.

"Thank God you made it!" The usually polished blonde looked anxious.

Caroline insides iced up. "What happened? Is it Bron?"

She walked into the living room and Klaus was holding a sobbing Bronwyn.

"You see?" Klaus whispered in their daughter's ear, "She's here."

The little girl raised her head and Caroline walked over, sat down and took her off Klaus's lap and into her own.

"What's wrong, princess?" She kissed Bronwyn's teary cheeks.

"I thought you left me." She burrowed in Caroline's chest.

"Left you? Where would I go?" Caroline asked her.

"Back home," Bronwyn said sounding even younger than her 10 years.

"Without you? I can't go without my heart. Look at me." She waited until her daughter looked at her, "I will never leave you. Nothing's changed. It's just like when you go to school. You understand?"

Bronwyn nodded.

"I brought you something. I thought you may like it." Caroline signaled to Kol to pass her the bag. She looked through it and pulled out a t-shirt. She handed it to her daughter and watched her reaction.

Bronwyn eyes widened as she unfolded the garment and let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Las Meninas!" She lounged herself at her mom. "Thanks! I love it."

Then she stood up and it was like nothing happened and she went around the room showing the shirt to Klaus, who seemed dumbfounded. Then she turned back to Caroline.

"Can I wear it now? Please mom!"

"Yes, after you've had a bath," Caroline said secretly patting herself on the back for buying a backup and two other different t-shirts. Las Meninas was one of Bronwyn's favorite paintings.

"But I bathed this morning..." Bronwyn complained.

"Yes and it's afternoon and you've been out and about, right?" Caroline asked sweetly, not budging, "How about you head upstairs and take your clothes off. I'll come to the bathroom and fix you a bath and you can tell me all about your day?"

"Ok," she said and ran up the stairs.

The other three adults, whom Caroline had completely forgotten, stood around in shock.

"I don't understand. She was having fun and laughing and then she was crying hysterically asking for you." Klaus seemed so confused.

"She's ten. She still doesn't know you very well and she was scared I left her."

"It's like she thought we would hurt her." Rebekah smoothed her hair worriedly.

"She's had huge changes in her life the last few days. I was thinking about that earlier," Caroline said to Klaus. "We should probably have her see someone. Just to make sure ever she is taking everything well."

"That's a good idea," he said with a frown.

"I also think we need to get her back into her routine a little. I can have her teacher send me her schoolwork. We can take turns helping her." She turned to Rebekah and Kol. "You are an important part. She's always had tons of uncles and aunts around and she needs you. No more faces when she mentions the people she loves no matter how much you hated them in high school."

They nodded, but Caroline wasn't done, "And no more gifts. You're going to spoil her. No matter how hard you try, you can't make up for your absence all these years with presents. Damon, Katherine, Bonnie, and Stefan don't always give her presents. They give her love, attention, and affection. She doesn't need another ipod, but she would love it if you play with her outside, watch a movie or take her to see art."

"I noticed. She screamed louder for your t-shirt than she did for the ipod," Kol said dryly.

"It's better if you get to know her and you let her get to know you. And don't do everything she says either. You're the adults," Caroline addressed all of them. "I'm going to go give her a bath."

Klaus nodded and she headed upstairs almost feeling sorry for all of them. They looked dejected and knowing Klaus, she knew he was feeling like he failed.

* * *

Bronwyn was exhausted after her bath and laid down for a nap. Caroline walked out of the bedroom and into an alcove and found Klaus sitting in one of the chairs.

He looked tense so she smiled when she sat in the chair across from his.

"I should've noticed something was wrong," he said looking down. "She mentioned you so many times. At one point she said she wished you were there to see the guards at Buckingham Palace. Then we went somewhere else and as we headed home, she asked for the time and began to cry when I told her."

"She realized a lot of time had passed."

He nodded. "I'm a stranger to my own daughter. She can't stand to be with me for a few hours."

"She just found you a week ago and too many things are happening. She got scared for a minute. Did you not see how quickly she bounced back?"

He said nothing. She got up and stood before him and touched his hair soothingly like she did with their daughter when she was upset.

Except this wasn't their daughter and when he looked up at her, she could see something else had replaced the sadness. He kissed her stomach and circled her lower back with his hands as he rose. His mouth bee lined for hers and she waited for him with hers a little open and when their lips met, it was explosive.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and he pressed his body to hers. She moaned at the feeling that coursed through her. His hands grabbed her butt and her hands roamed his back. It was a dizzying feeling as he pressed against her.

He walked her back until her back was against a wall next to the door. She instinctively got on the tips of her toes to align herself with him. She moaned softly and he groaned, their bodies rubbing against each other. His mouth attacked her neck as he rocked his hips against her. Without stopping, he kissed his way up to her ear.

"Let's go to my room."

She began to nod and then remembered where they were. "No, no, no, we can't, Klaus."

"Ok, here then," he said strangling another moan out of her as he captured her lips again.

He was wearing out her resolve and then she used the one thing she knew without a doubt would work on both of them.

"Your daughter's in the next room."

Klaus lifted his head and looked at her with confusion and frustration. He pulled away slowly and it took everything in her not to pull him back. He turned around putting distance between them. His hands buried in his hair, he turned around again.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

His question caught her by surprise. "What? No, I'm not dating anyone. That's not why..."

"What about this Jesse guy?" he countered. "The one you're all smiling and happy in pictures with," he threw the words at her as if he were aiming and shooting.

"Um, Jesse and I ended our relationship long ago. Not that it's any of your business." She knew where this was going. He was jealous.

"Did you love him?" He whispered

"Does it matter?"

Wrong thing to say. He stalked forward until he was right in front of her but did not touch her.

"Yes, it matters. You seemed happy with him. Meanwhile I was in hell," he said almost hatefully.

She laughed, "Yes, Klaus. You were really miserable escorting around every supermodel and actress on her 15 minutes of fame. It was especially beautiful and awesome to read or watch on TV while I changed dirty diapers or spent sleepless nights soothing our crying baby. How did you ever make it through that?"

She knew she wasn't making things better, but he really had some nerve.

"I would have been there all along. You have to know that..." Guilt spread all over his face.

"I know, but unfortunately it doesn't change those times and you have no right to question who I saw then because you were doing your own thing. We were not together. It's unfair of you to do that."

He came closer. "I may not have a right, but I'll ask anyway. Because, yeah, I dated those other women, but none of them meant a thing. Every one of them was a standalone for you. When I held them, when I kissed them, when I fucked them...it was you I saw, your face, your lips, your body..."

Klaus trailed off and kissed her again and this time it was deep and sensual. His lips were slow this time and she melted into the feel of him. No one ever kissed her the way he did. From their first kiss, he ruined it for her with every other man. She compared every single one before and after to him and they always came up short.

Though she told him they couldn't before, her arms went around him and she grabbed the muscles in his back tightly and gave herself into the kiss, caressing his tongue with flashes of hers.

When they broke for air, the words flew from her lips, "God I missed your mouth." Then she pulled him to her again, but he suddenly jumped back.

She was confused and a little shocked at this change. Then she followed the direction of his eyes.

Her daughter stood there watching them with widened eyes. Caroline wanted to die. She looked at Klaus not knowing what to say and he looked positively panicked. She didn't know what to say and by the look of him she knew he would be no help.

"Hi princess, I didn't know you were up," she managed to croak out.

"I heard loud talking and I thought you guys were fighting again but when I opened the door you were not fighting..."

Caroline felt the color rise all over her face and relief at the same time Bronwyn didn't hear the conversation between her and Klaus.

"No, we were not fighting." Caroline managed to smile and then looked back at Klaus who stood there like a frozen statue with widened eyes.

Thankfully, he caught her meaning and jumped in the conversation.

"No, no fighting here. We were just..." he was at a loss for words for a second, but his daughter finished it for him,

"Making out." Then she turned around to go back to the bedroom.

Caroline followed open mouthed and Klaus trailed closely behind her. Bronwyn went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Caroline turned to Klaus and whispered, "Oh my God. What are we going to say to her? I don't even know what she's thinking. We have to talk to her."

He raised his hands as if not knowing what to say. "Let's tell her we're dating."

"What? Are you crazy? We can't tell her a lie to cover ourselves. How would we get out of it later?" She couldn't believe he suggested that.

"What do you suggest then, Caroline? Your parents can't keep their hands off each other and were halfway to hooking up. Does that sound better to you, love?"

His sarcasm was unappreciated. "Just shut up." She ran her hands through her curls, "What are we going to do?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?"

She crossed her arms, "Seriously?"

Anything else she thought of saying was interrupted by the sound of the sink water running. The door opened quickly after and walking out, Bron announced she was hungry.

"What would you like to eat? We can order whatever you want or do you want to go out to eat? Your choice, anything you want," Klaus offered and Caroline couldn't even fault him for trying so hard.

But their daughter shook her head. "I want fried chicken with biscuits and gravy."

Caroline laughed at the look on Klaus' face, "She's a southern girl at heart. I think we could manage that. You both can help me and we can talk while we make the food."

* * *

Bronwyn was engrossed watching the TV in the family room as Caroline made dinner. Klaus stood close by and watched her.

"I must say, seeing you move around the kitchen these days is a delight. I still remember that time you tried to make that white wine chicken." He patted his stomach and made a sickly face.

She laughed so loud and it sounded musical to him. He had always loved her laughter and the way it reached her eyes first and spread through her body.

"I still can't believe you ate all of it. It was the grossest dinner ever." She turned to him, touched his cheek. "That's how I knew you really loved me?"

He laughed, tilted his head and moved a bit closer to her. "What did you think before that?"

"I thought you wanted me for my long legs."

How did he do that to her? They were in trouble after getting caught making out in front of their impressionable child and here she was flirting shamelessly.

He chuckled, "It was both." He leaned closer to her, "It's still is, Caroline. Both. I never stopped..." He was less than a breath away from her lips and she began to lean towards him.

"Are you going to kiss again?" Bronwyn chimed in and Klaus jumped back.

For a minute they both forgot the child was in the room.

"She gets her smile and timing from Rebekah," he said and Caroline laughed a little.

He noticed she didn't look as panicked at getting caught as last time. She tilted her head towards the child and he understood.

"Come here, Bron. We want to talk to you."

She walked over and he scooped her up and sat her on the kitchen island.

"We want to talk to you about what you saw upstairs," Klaus said as Caroline came away from the stove and closer to them.

"When you guys were making out?" the child said and Klaus looked uncomfortable. "It's cool. It happens."

"Um. What do you mean?" Caroline asked after giving him a look.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss all the time," Bronwyn said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Klaus looked at Caroline who seemed at a loss for words at the moment. He felt like they were both backed into a corner.

"Yes, we do love each other. But your mother and I, like you and I, are getting to know each other all over again. You understand?"

Bronwyn nodded, "I think so. Can I go back to watching TV?"

Klaus helped her down and as soon as she was out of earshot, Caroline turned to him.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

* * *

"Mama's not back yet."

Klaus walked out of the bathroom to find Bronwyn standing in front of his bed. A ratty teddy bear hung from her hand.

"She's with your aunt Rebekah downstairs," He said coming closer and touching her hair. "Do you want me to go get her for you? Or I can stay with you until you fall asleep?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and he knew she was considering the offer. She smiled. "I can stay here with you until she comes to bed."

Klaus smiled back, feeling happy that she wanted to spend time with him after what happened earlier.

"Do you have a TV?"

"Yes, I do." he grabbed the remote and clicked a button. A panel opened revealing a 60-inch flat screen. He grinned seeing her mouth open into a perfect circle. "I take it you like it."

She nodded emphatically her eyes still engrossed on the screen. "Can I have one?"

"Of cour...um...what do you want to watch?" he changed the subject.

"Let's watch Vampire Chronicles on Netflix." She clapped her hands happily.

30 minutes later Klaus was more confused than ever.

"Wait a minute. Why do these people go through so much trouble to help Elsa? She's whiny and annoying and why are the two brothers fighting over her? What about Carla. She's beautiful and sexy but she's with that cowardly werewolf. Why can't we have more of her? She's so bubbly." He didn't get how Bron could like this unbalanced show.

"I know! I love Carla too. She's kick ass." She covered her mouth. "Sorry."

He nodded. "And this guy, what's his deal? He's a vampire and a werewolf too?"

She giggled out loud. "It's called a hybrid, daddy."

Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs and he froze. Her eyes were wide and he felt his own well up.

"It's ok, right?" she asked uncertain.

He swallowed and nodded. "It's perfect."

A tear escaped and ran down his cheek. She wiped it and gave him a kiss. "You're sentimental like mama."

She leaned against his chest and continued watching the show.

"You said you and your mom watch this show together?"

She nodded against him. "Yeah, the hybrid's her favorite. I think she has a crush on him."

He grunted, "Now I really don't like the bloke."

"You're funny, daddy." She snuggled closer to him and yawned.

In that moment, he held her closer and his heart jumped in his chest. Klaus decided then that it was his favorite word.

* * *

"I haven't heard from Matt in ages. Elena still keeps in touch with him."

"Of course she does," Rebekah replied dryly. Two seconds passed before they burst out laughing.

They were on their 2nd bottle of wine and really tipsy and Caroline couldn't understand how she ended up here. She laughed, cried, gossiped and had a great time with Rebekah.

Rebekah Mikaelson, the woman who had been her High School nemesis.

"You and Lena got close for a while." Caroline pointed out reaching for the bottle.

"That's only because she was going through that phase where she wanted to make your life miserable," Rebekah said smile. "That's when Nik came into town and he was going around moony eyed over you. Elena hated that."

Caroline's mouth dropped. "What? Your brother didn't like me then? He used to make my life miserable. He used to make Tyler look like an idiot."

"Duh, because of you. He was so taken with you the first time he saw you. He tried to hide it but I know him well. Whenever you were around, he watched you and you didn't give him the time of day. You would antagonize him and he would take it. Nik doesn't take anything from anyone." Rebekah poured herself a drink. "He forbade me to come see you. Threatened to never speak to me again if I went to see you."

Caroline frowned. "When?"

"That night when Mikael said he saw you at the Lockwoods and back with Tyler. Nik went upstairs and began to throw all his stuff in bags. I begged him not to go. He was so hurt and angry. He pulled all the sketches he made of you and started throwing them in the fireplace," she stopped to have a drink from her glass, "He told me everything. I wanted to go talk to you and explain that he's a hothead and says and does crazy shit when he's mad but he forbid it. I did leave with him that day. There was nothing for me there."

Caroline let out a deep breath. "Wow, I can't believe how everything changed after a stupid, silly argument."

"You're back together now..." Rebekah began tentatively.

"I don't know. We have this connection and attraction. We always did. He's always been in the back of my mind," Caroline said looking at the other woman.

"But?" Rebekah asked.

"Bronwyn. I'm afraid we'll hurt our daughter. We're volatile and crazy together. We're either all over each other or fighting like crazy. What if we try and fail? She'll end up paying the price," Caroline contemplated her wine glass, "less than 10 days ago I was an only parent that made all the decisions and counted only on me. Now everything's changed and it scares me. He wants to change her last name. She's been mine all her life, but now we won't even share the same last name. Everything's happening so fast."

Caroline didn't know why she was confiding all that in Rebekah and felt guilty because she didn't want to sound unhappy about Klaus and Bronwyn's reunion. The other blonde surprised her by holding her hand.

"I know you're scared and you have every reason to be scared. One especially very precious reason. I would be petrified but let's take things in parts. You and Nik have feelings for each other and you owe it to yourselves to find out where that goes. I know you are afraid of hurting Bron, but you need to give yourselves the chance to live your feelings through. Let's be honest, neither of you is going to be able to date other people. The two of you continuously eye fuck each other and trust me it's not cute for me to watch."

"But what if we try and it's a disaster? What if we go ape shit on each other again? I would die if I hurt my baby."

"Caroline, of course you are going to fight with Nik. The man is impossible and he's my blood relative. But I think you both know what's at stake now. I don't think either of you would let it go too far. Especially because you both remember what happened the last time you did."

That made a lot of sense.

They continued talking but Caroline stopped drinking. Bronwyn woke up early and she would rather not have a headache in the morning since they planned on doing things outside. Two hours later she was grateful for that decision.

Putting Rebekah to bed proved worse than putting Bronwyn to sleep when she was three. The other blonde was completely plastered and freaking out. She finally fell asleep and Caroline headed to her room. She went to the bathroom first, on her tiptoes and careful not to wake up Bronwyn. She was only tipsy and not drunk like her drinking partner currently was.

She brushed her teeth and grabbed some pajama shorts from the drawer and a tank top. She put them on and went to the bed but when she got close, she noticed Bron wasn't there. She frowned, but figured she was with Klaus. She made her way to his bedroom. She walked in and the sight that welcomed her put a huge smile on her face.

Klaus lay on the bed one arm hanging off the bed. Bronwyn's face was tucked on the side of his ribs and one hand on his chest and a foot on top of his legs. It was her favorite sleeping position when she slept with Caroline. Klaus' left arm curved protectively around her. An enormous TV was still on illuminating the room.

Caroline told herself she should go back to her bed but her feet were already walking towards the bed. She stood on the side on the bed for a bit trying to convince herself to leave. Instead she climbed on the bed on the other side of Klaus.

He stirred awake.

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus woke up to the feel of someone slipping in the bed next to him.

"Do a lot of women crawl in bed with you while you cuddle with your daughter?" she giggled.

"You're drunk?"

"Nah. Rebekah's drunk. I'm just happy." She lay on her stomach and scooched up closer to his face. Her face on her hands as she leaned on her elbows. He could smell the mouthwash on her breath.

"Is Bekah in bed?" he asked trying to distract himself from how close her face was to his.

"You're sister is freaking out. She has a date next week." The light from the TV illuminated her face. She smiled a little too hard. He thought she looked adorable.

"With who," he wondered out loud.

"Stefan. He called while we were downstairs. I told him I was with her. Then both were acting all weird so I dared Stefan to take her out. She's still so into him," she sighed and her face changed into a wistful, dreamy expression. "I know the feeling."

It was late and they both needed to go to sleep but he couldn't help but ask, "You're into Stefan?"

She laughed, "No, you dolt. I mean you." She jammed her finger into his chest and moved her head closer. "I'm still so into you."

He gaped at her and his mouth dropped open just in time for hers to descend upon it. It took him a bit to recover from the shock but his hand automatically wrapped around the back of her head and he pressed her close. His tongue followed the lead of hers. He began to turn towards her when the weight on his side reminded him that their daughter was in the bed. He pulled away and she frowned at him.

"Bron," he said and she turned her head towards the sleeping child. She then looked back at him and smiled.

She brought her face closer. "We'll finish this tomorrow," she promised. "What did you and Bron do?"

"We watched that awful show with the vampires. Just terrible," he yawned.

"Vampire Chronicles?" she whined. "You guys watched it without me? Was the hybrid on?"

"Yes, Bron told me how you love him," he said disgusted. "He's a mass murdering sociopath. What are you even thinking?"

"He's a tortured soul. He kinda reminds me of you," her wistful voice made him roll his eyes.

"How?"

"He's grouchy, with a bad temper, and very kissable lips," she gave him a quick peck.

With that she buried her face on his neck and went to sleep. It was a while before Klaus could sleep. He gazed at both sides. In one his daughter slept pressed to him. On the other side Caroline in his arm.

Tomorrow, he intended to cash on her promise.

* * *

_**Did you like it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to the wonderful Anastasiadreams for being an awesome beta.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I appreciate you all so much. **_

_**butterflywingsmadness, Thank you so much for your comment. I am working on being more descriptive in my writing. I hope this chapter is much better in terms of that. Also, I am going to slow it down a bit. I meant this to only be a 4 shot but I may add one or two chapters. I don't want to shortchange the story by going too fast.**_

_**I hope you all like this.**_

Jay

* * *

**~0~**

Caroline groaned when she felt someone shake her. She raised her head and all she saw was Klaus' sleepy face. His mouth was open and he snored lightly.

"He snores a lot."

Caroline turned her head towards the voice and saw her daughter hovering over Klaus' body. "You do too."

"How long have you been up?" Caroline smiled and reached over the sleeping body to kiss Bronwyn. "Good morning, my baby."

"I'm hungry. Can I have pancakes?"

"Yes, you can." She stretched and poked Klaus. "Are you having breakfast with us?"

He barely moved. "I'm dying. She kicked me all night and you snore."

Caroline swatted him on the side. "I'm tired of the two biggest snorers complaining about me snoring."

"Go away both of you. I need an extra hour." He struggled to get the words out.

"Daddy's grouchy in the morning," Bronwyn said giggling.

Caroline's eyes widened and looked at her. "Daddy?"

"She calls me that now." Klaus smiled in his sleep. "Now, leave."

Caroline laughed, "Let's go Bron. The baby needs his sleep."

As she was opening the door, she heard him say, "You promised."

* * *

**~0~**

Bronwyn ran down downstairs as soon as she was ready. Caroline was coming down the steps when she heard her daughter squeal. She recognized it as joy and a smile spread across her face. Though she suspected it was yet another gift from either Rebekah or Kol. She should be mad, only, hearing Bronwyn's laughter always warmed her heart; it never got old.

However when she reached the bottom step, she was ready to kill whoever got her the gift. By the look of absolute guilt when he saw her, Caroline's best bet was on Kol.

Bronwyn held in her arms a tiny white British Bulldog. It had a brindle patch that covered his right eye from the top of his nose over to his ear.

"Look at what uncle Kol got me, mama! We can take him home, right?"

"He's beautiful." Caroline breathed out and it was true. It was the cutest puppy Caroline had ever seen. As she bent to touch its head, she looked above her daughter's head to Kol and mouthed, "I'm going to fucking kill you."

For the past few months, Bron had been campaigning for a puppy. Caroline stalled on getting one. They lived in a condo and not a house, which meant, there was no yard for the dog. Now, she was going to have to figure it out because as angry as she was at Kol, she couldn't take the joy out of her daughter's face.

"We can take him home, but he is your responsibility from now on. You will look after him and make sure he doesn't do anything bad around the house. He better not chew on my shoes or leave any sort of puddle. You will feed him and bathe him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I promise!" Bronwyn said smiling as she hurled herself at Caroline.

"I mean it, Bron." She tried to be stern but the way her daughter smiled made it impossible. Instead she directed her ire at the offender. "Does he have all his shots?"

"Um, yes, but he does need a few things I didn't get a chance to get. I was thinking I can take Bronwyn shopping for them."

Caroline didn't say anything.

He continued, "I meant both of you, of course."

"No, you and Bronwyn go. I have to talk to Klaus about our arrangements for next week and we have some decisions to make. You take care of her and DO NOT buy her another thing."

Rebekah, who had been suppressing laughter the whole time, finally took mercy on Caroline and spoke. "I'll go with them."

Caroline smiled at her, "Thank you, Rebekah. Now Kol, come give me a hug."

Kol walked over and when he hugged her, she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to murder you and eat your liver for dinner."

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus came downstairs to find Caroline talking on the phone leaning on the kitchen counter. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail that swung away while she talked. She had a note pad in front of her with a list of entries almost the length of the page. He noted she crossed out several completed items.

The fourth one called his attention. It read 'speak to Dr. Fell'.

"Bon, I think you guys got everything covered. I can't thank you enough. You are both doing a great job with being me over there. It's not easy I know," she paused and laughed, "Klaus' exhibit Saturday night and we'll be there Monday. I'll see you then. I love you."

When she turned around, he was waiting for her and he pulled her to him by the waist of her jeans. His pressed his lips to hers for a moment.

"Good morning," he whispered breaking away from her mouth for a second only to go back.

When he finally let go she was smiling, "It's afternoon."

"Where is everybody?

"They all went out.

He raised and eyebrow and came closer to her. "Perfect time to fulfill promises made last night."

She smiled coyly and put her hands on his chest. "About that... we need to talk first."

He immediately sobered up, dreading what she would say.

"Your brother gave Bron another gift." The annoyance in her voice told him to tread carefully.

"So that's what has you all freaked out." He rubbed her arm and pointed at her list.

She shook her head emphatically. "Not freaked out. Well maybe a little. Normally, I de-stress by cleaning, but your maids take care of it. Speaking of, how come we rarely see your maids or anyone that works on the house or the grounds? It's like elves do the job and no one ever sees them?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "They like to do things out of our way...they don't want to bother us." He walked towards the refrigerator hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

Caroline walked to the other side of the counter. "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this story"

He sighed, "There was...a small incident..."

She served some of the salad she made for lunch on a plate and added the grilled chicken. She grabbed his hand and took him to the dining area. Both the kitchen and dining area were in the same open-plan room and adjacent to the living room through an archway. The dark wood in the dining table and chairs matched the cabinets in the kitchen. The rectangular table was long enough to comfortably fit eight people. The high chairs had a scoop design for back support. They were covered in tufted soft gold upholstery to match the Onyx countertops. On the walls there were photos of different places from around the world. One of the sceneries Caroline recognized as the lake behind the Mikaelson property in Mystic Falls. The crowned piece in the room was the massive chandelier that hovered over the table, custom made with small encrusted glass pieces linked together in the shape of a snowflake.

She sat to his right at the table.

"Tell me everything,"

He didn't want to, but she was leaning on the table with her elbows, her chin on her closed fists. She looked so much like their daughter, he couldn't resist.

"There was this one time I was painting in the yard and I walked away to go to the bathroom. The lawn keeper hit my easel with the mower. It fell on the grass. The maid was trying to help and tried to help him clean stuff and ruined the painting. I found her using a rag on it..."

He finished the story five minutes later.

Caroline slowly leaned back on the chair with her lips pressed. First a whimper came out of her mouth, followed by a snort, and then she dissolved into laughter.

She was holding her stomach. "You told her you would kill her and everyone she's ever met? And she believed you?"

"I was quite mad, Caroline." He struggled to stay serious. He loved the way she laughed. "Why kind of gift would make you angry enough to make lists?"

She took a little time to compose herself. "Kol made us into grandparents."

"Come again?"

"Remember what I said about no gifts?" He nodded and she continued, "Your brother bought Bron a puppy. She's been wanting one for the longest time."

"He bought her a puppy?" He stopped eating his salad and looked down at his plate.

"The thing is I was planning on getting her one. I just wanted to wait another year. I live in a condo and she has to be responsible with him. There's no yard to walk him," she sighed.

"I'm buying us a house with a yard," he announced tentatively.

Caroline went still, her face unreadable. "Well... that still leaves the time she is at home with me."

He put his fork down. "You know that's not what I meant." He reached for her hand. "Caroline, I think we need to..."

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "I want you to court me."

If she told him she came from another planet, he wouldn't have been this shocked. "Pardon?"

"You told Bron we were getting to know each other again and it's true. I don't want us to move too quickly." She reached for his hands and held them between hers. "We can't jump face first into this. We can't afford to hurt each other like we've done in the past. Not with Bron between us. You understand?"

He nodded. "I do, but I don't want to take it slow with you. I've missed you for too much, too long." He pulled her out of the chair and into his lap. "I want you full blown in my life. In my arms and in my bed." He paused each time to kiss her softly and fully. On the last kiss, his tongue slid inside her mouth, making her moan before she caressed it with her own tongue.

His hand slid under her shirt to caress circles on her lower back. "Do you really think we're going to be able to hold out?

She ground her bottom against his lap and gripped his shoulders while her tongue continued to tease his. "We're going to have to.

* * *

**~0~**

The front door opened and Caroline practically jumped off his lap. Klaus didn't want to move but got up and followed when Caroline dashed towards the living room. They made it in time to see Bronwyn walk in first hugging the puppy tight to her. Behind her a straight faced Rebekah and Kol walked in.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rebekah announced right away. "See you later." she smiled faintly at her niece.

Caroline thought it seemed forced.

"Bekah?" Klaus called out.

"Not now..." she took a breath and looked at her brother. "I have a bit of a headache. I'll be down soon."

"I need a drink," Kol announced and left the room as well.

Caroline and Klaus exchanged confused glances then turned to look at their daughter.

Bronwyn sighed loudly, "Let them go. It's been a difficult day for all of us."

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus wanted to laugh at the dramatic way his daughter had spoken, something told him that would not be welcome. The little girl clutched the dog in her arms tightly with the puppy's face cradled on her neck.

"Bron, did something happen while you were out?" Caroline asked walking closer her to her daughter. "Your aunt and uncle seem a little sad."

Klaus loved the natural way Caroline had with Bron. She sat down on the chair closest to them and when Bron came closer, Caroline touched the puppy's ears. She was making her daughter at ease. In turn, the little girl went to sit down by her.

"Their mom was really mean to them," Bronwyn said softly.

Klaus stiffened and Caroline's gaze flew to his. Dread filled him and he asked, "Their mom?"

Bronwyn looked at him briefly, then down at her lap and nodded.

The pressure in his stomach built at the sad look on her face. He didn't think he could handle seeing her like that. He wondered where she had seen Esther and if his mother had said something mean to his child. He needed answers and he needed to comfort her. He knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, sweetheart?"

She shook her head without looking at him. "You're going to be mad at me and Diego."

He took her face in his hand. "I'm not going to be angry with you." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then frowned. "Who's Diego?"

She pointed to the dog and looked away from him again.

"Why did you name him Diego?" Caroline asked and Klaus could hear the skepticism in her voice.

"Cause he's Frida's husband, of course," Bronwyn said looking at Klaus with a smile for the first time since she came in.

"Bron..." Klaus tried to get back to the subject quickly. He felt Caroline's eyes on him and turned to see her glaring.

"She's not getting another dog," she turned to Bronwyn. "You're not getting another dog."

Klaus put his hands in front of him. "I didn't know Kol was getting her one. We picked Frida out the other day and she should be here this afternoon."

Caroline came off the couch. "This is not happening!"

"But mom, please we can't just throw her away," Bron pleaded. "She's already part of our family.

"We don't have space for two dogs. We barely have room for one!" Caroline was getting more and more worked up by the second.

Klaus began to shake his head, but he knew he couldn't stop the words that he knew would come out of his daughter's mouth.

"But daddy's getting us a big house with a huge yard and there's a humongous kitchen for you and Frida and Diego can run happily. I helped him pick it out already and there is plenty of room for all of us and two painting areas one for me and one for daddy. And it's supposed to be a secret, but I promised Uncle Kol that he would get his own room for when he visits, but he wants dibs in the apartment above the bistro because he wants to be close to aunt Bonnie and since you own the place, him and Aunt Bonnie can live there as roommates free of charge. But he promised to come every day to help me take care of Diego and Frida So you see? It all works out, mama," Bron exhaled after saying all of that in one breath.

Caroline seemed stunned. She wasn't moving or saying anything. Her widened eyes stared straight at her daughter. Slowly she turned her gaze towards Klaus. Her eyes look feral.

He opened his mouth but she lifted her shaky hand. "We're not going to talk about this now." Then she turned back to her daughter and deceptively calm said, "tell us what happened today."

Nonplussed, Bronwyn went on to tell them how as they were leaving the pet store, someone called out Rebekah's name. They turned to see Esther Mikaelson sauntering their way, "She was talking to Aunt Bekah, but she kept looking at me. She asked who I was and I introduced myself. I don't think she liked that because she began yelling at Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol. She screamed things and talked about someone not getting the Mikaelson money and she called my aunt and uncle traitors and said she would cut them off. Aunt Bekah said to take her money and shove it and Uncle Kol told her to bugger off. "

Klaus moved close her to her again and put his arms around the little girl to prevent himself to go into a rage. "I'm sorry you had to meet her. She's not important."

Bronwyn shook her head. "But, she's your mom, and I'm sorry if this makes you mad, but I don't like her. She's mean and she shoved Diego with her foot when he peed on her shoes. She kept screaming at me asking if I knew those were Valentinos," she pause to look at Klaus with big rounded eyes, "I didn't know."

"Bron, it's ok. I'm sure Mrs. Mikaelson was probably having a terrible day," Caroline said. She sat on the arm rest of the chair next to her daughter. Bronwyn laid her head on Caroline's lap. "You don't have to like Klaus' mom, but you have to respect her. Do you understand?"

The little girl raised her head to look at her mom. "Yes, I have to be courteous and polite even if I don't feel like it because I'm a lady and I've been raised to know better."

"That's my girl," Caroline said then bent to kiss Bron's forehead before hugging her to her chest.

Klaus watched the scene with a heavy heart. A week and a half ago he thought there was nothing his parents could say or do that could hurt him anymore. Knowing Bronwyn had to face Esther's disdain and her insinuations about Caroline made his blood boil but not enough to cover the hurt. It was worse than any of the things Mikael said to him while he was growing up and after when he revealed he wasn't Klaus' father. Klaus was slowly learning that now there could be worse things than the ones already done to him.

He looked up and found Caroline watching him. There was something in her eyes, an emotion, he couldn't describe. She hugged Bronwyn tight to her before speaking, "I want you to do a paternity test."

He looked at her as if she sprouted a second head.

* * *

**~0~**

Funny how a single sentence resulted into World War III.

"No!"

Caroline jumped at how strongly Klaus uttered the words, but she wasn't budging.

"You got your way with the dogs. You got your way with the house, because God knows, I can't have two dogs, but this, we are doing Klaus. I don't care that you don't like it and I don't want to hear your excuses as to why you don't want to." She walked up to him and jammed her finger into his chest. "But tomorrow, we are going to a doctor and this is happening."

His face was turning redder by the second and she could tell he was dying to blow up. He looked down and she did the same. Brownyn was watching them with mild interest.

"I'm sorry, Bron. We didn't mean to scare you," Klaus said touching her hair.

"Oh I'm not scared. I understand now," She said blinking at him.

Caroline frowned, anger leaving her. "What do you understand?"

"You two are like Carla and the Hybrid on Vampire Chronicles. Whenever you don't yell at each other, you're making out. Bayley, Carla's friend, says it's because they have the hots for each other and can't control all that pent up emotion. She told Carla they should just do it already. Do what?" Their perfect angel turned big innocent eyes towards them.

"Oh, my god."

For a second Caroline thought she uttered the words out loud, but it was Klaus who said them.

"Bron, why...Why don't you take Diego for a walk outside? When you get back, you'll have a bath and we'll make cookies to cheer up your aunt and uncle. I think your uncle Kol cheers up the same way as Damon."

Bronwyn's face brightened and she smiled. "You mean like the time Elena put him in the dog house and we had cookies and shots of milk?"

Caroline smiled at her enthusiasm. "Exactly."

"Ok!" The little girl began to skip away with Diego in her arms,but before she walked out of the sliding double doors, she turned back to them, "And you'll tell me what Carla and the Hybrid need to do right?"

Caroline nodded numbly.

The minute Bron was out of the door Klaus turned to her. "Did she just insinuate that we need to do it?"

"Don't make me punch you, Klaus," Caroline gritted out. "Do you have a place where you can call or do I need to look one up online?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The paternity test." She yelled loudly.

"Paternity test? What is she talking about Nik?"

Both turned to see Rebekah coming down the steps. Her hair was wet and she was without make up. She wore yoga pants and a tank top. Over it she had a cotton knee length robe and flip flops. Caroline felt shocked to her core. She had never seen Rebekah looking so plain and regular. She was always dressed to the nine and her make up flawless.

Caroline tried not to stare.

"Caroline is insisting we get a paternity test done on Bronwyn." Klaus threw the statement like an accusation, looking at Caroline in anger.

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah screamed. "She is Nik's spitting image. She has Kol's annoying traits, but somehow she makes them look charming. I can see Elijah in the way she reads and analyzes and Henrik's innocence and love for life. Sometimes she gives you Finn's 'I'm too good for this' look. I even see myself in her. We don't need a paternity test!"

"No, we don't," Kol chimed from behind her. "She's ours."

"What is wrong with you people? Most families require proof in situations like these. I'm not suggesting it. It's needed and we will get it. None of you have a say in this. I won't have Bronwyn ever be questioned about her father or ever have doubts about who he is. I want her to hold her head high."

"Caroline." Klaus began walking closer to her."Bronwyn can hold her head high. She's a smart little girl and I guarantee you, she doesn't care what people will say about her. The people who matter already love her. My parents and the rest of the world be damned."

"We are doing this." She grabbed tightly to his wrist begging him to understand. "You're right. Your parents and the rest of the world's opinion don't matter, but Bronwyn's does. I don't want anyone to ever try to put thoughts in her head. The world is cruel, Klaus and we have to think of her. I won't have your parents or anyone belittle her or try to make her feel less. Please Klaus, don't fight me on this."

He sighed. "Ok, Caroline. We'll do as you say."

Relief flooded through her. She pulled him to her with one hand and reached for his face with the other. She touched her lips to his in a soft kiss full of gratitude and emotion. "Thank you"

"Since when do they kiss?" Kol asked loudly as if they weren't in the room.

"They're always kissing now. Argue, then kiss, over and over and over." Bron was back in the room with Diego in her arms.

Caroline broke the kiss and looked at her daughter. "Are you ready to go shower? Give Diego to your uncle to babysit until we come back."

"Ok!" She handed the puppy to Kol.

"I'll go upstairs with you and your mom, Bron." Klaus offered.

The little girl smiled, "Yeah, you and mama are supposed to explain what is it the Hybrid and Carla are going to do."

Klaus visibly blanched."Um. On the other hand, I have some important things to discuss with your aunt and uncle. I'll see you when you come back down."

Brownyn nodded and began walking up the stairs, Caroline behind her. Halfway up, Caroline turned and looked at him. "Coward," She mouthed.

* * *

**~0~**

"What is Caroline going to explain?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Bron wants to know what 'to do it' means." Klaus would have laughed at his siblings expressions if he wasn't so anxious about it himself.

"No, she's too young. She doesn't need to know about that yet." Kol sounded outraged, but then a smile crossed his face, "Wait a minute...Did she hear you and Caroline talking about doing it?"

Klaus growled in frustration, "No, Kol! She heard it on that show she watches. Vampire something."

"Vampire Chronicles," Rebekah said. "She was telling me about it in the car."

"I like that show." Kol's smile turned devilish when both Rebekah and Klaus stared at him. "There's a saucy little witch I like. She reminds me of a girl..."

"Ew." Rebekah reacted moving to seat on the couch.

Klaus decided to change the topic. "Tell me about your run in with mother."

"Ew." This time it was Kol who spoke.

"We went to Purdy Paws' to shop for Diego," Rebekah began but stopped, "By the way, does Caroline know that you got Bron a pup as well?"

Klaus sighed loudly, "She knows but this Esther business thankfully made her forget about it for a bit."

Rebekah nodded, "She must be pissed. Anyway, we got a bunch of things for Diego and Frida while there. Once we were done, we went to get ice cream and walk Diego for a bit. Everything was perfect until we made our way to the car and I heard my name called. I recognized her voice and tried to usher Bron quickly into the car, but she caught up with us. Both Kol and I tried to shield her, but you know your mother; she has eyes like a hawk and she is a witch. The minute she saw Bron, she asked who she was and our princess introduced herself. She was so proud and so cute," Rebekah paused to smile. "She even had a smile on her face, but mother began to flip. It was bloody awful. She apparently recognized her like I did. I told her we would speak later and she began screaming at us that we were traitors siding with the money grubbing cheerleader. That she and father stopped her once but we were trying to mess things up. She kept talking about money."

"I told the old bat to shut up but she wouldn't," Kol jumped in. "Then Diego did us all a favor and gave her the response I wanted to give her. He peed all over her Valentinos. You should have seen her. She acted like she didn't buy those shoes with her pocket change and actually had to work for them. She kicked at the dog and Bronwyn went all mama lion and told her she's mean. She kept telling the old witch she didn't know those were Valentinos. At the end we had some words for her after she threatened to cut us off. Like we need her money. I told her we have yours, Nik."

Klaus laughed at his last comment. He knew Kol was softening the blow and he truly appreciated it.

"Thank you both for standing up for Bronwyn. Don't worry about Esther and Mikael cutting you off. I will be there for you if they do," Klaus said walking to stand by Rebekah and touching her hair gently.

"So, are you really going to have a paternity test done?" Kol asked.

"Whatever will ease Caroline's mind. I don't need it, but if it makes her feel better, I'll do it. It seems very important to her."

Kol nodded, "I'm going back with you to the States, Nik. There's nothing here for me. Bron asked me to come live with her and I don't want to miss another minute of her growing up. Plus, I have an intern on my mind..."

"Me too," Rebekah said. "I feel the same way as Kol, plus it allows me to put an ocean between mother and I."

"You are not living with us, Kol." Klaus said tensely.

"It's only till Caroline vacates her condo of everything and anyway it's not your decision." Kol smiled at Klaus.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus wanted to hit his brother.

"From what I understand that's not your house, which means it's also not your decision."

Klaus stormed out of the room before he could obey his impulses and hit Kol. He walked through the alcove to Caroline's room. He lifted his hand to knock but the conversation was just getting started.

* * *

**~0~**

Brownyn had her shower and got dressed. Caroline brushed her hair. Mother and daughter sat down on the bed facing each other. It was a king size bed dressed in a soft but thick bedspread. It was impeccably white with Italian satin stitch and it had a rectangular frame in navy blue with a shadow box around it in the same color. Against the headboard eight pillows rested stacked neatly against each other, matching the bedspread.

Caroline ran her hand over the smooth linen and took a discreet deep breath. She needed this conversation to be as natural as possible. "Remember what I told you about babies when you asked me when you came from?"

Brownwyn nodded. "Yes. You told me that I came from you and that my dad helped. But I have a question. How did he help?"

"You see my love, that's where sex comes in. In order to make a baby a man and woman need to have sex. Some people call it doing it or having sex or it's real name sexual intercourse. There are other names for it, but remember you are a lady and you don't use vulgar language."

"Like the F word." Brownwyn added.

Caroline smiled at her. "Exactly. I want to start this talk by explaining about feelings. You see sex is meant to be an act of love. It's always best and meaningful when you do it with someone you love. It's called making love. When you share your body with someone, it should be because you love that person with all your heart."

"Is that how you love, daddy?" Brownyn asked her with widened eyes making Caroline's heart slam against her ribs.

"Yes," Caroline whispered.

"Wow," The little girl said.

Caroline laughed softly. "Yes, that's what you want to feel in order to want to make love with someone. But that's not the only thing. You need to make sure the other person feels the same about you because sex is a very big responsibility. You make babies that way and to make babies you need to be ready for them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, because babies are expensive, right

"You said that you have to be ready for babies. Were you ready for me?"

Caroline felt a pang in her heart. She could lie, but she didn't want to and she knew if she told the truth, there would be more questions. She chose the truth.

"I wasn't ready, baby. I was only 18. But your mama has always been a quick learner and I loved you so much from the moment I found out you were on the way, I made that my reason to learn even faster. It was hard, really hard. Sometimes I couldn't buy you the things you wanted and that would break my heart."

"So you wanted me?" Bronwyn asked softly.

"More than anything in the world. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I would have loved to be ready for you. To be able to give you everything you needed from the beginning. I probably wouldn't have made so many mistakes. I could have gone to college first and not have to take time away from you to do that. You were too young to remember but it's really tough to go to college, have a baby and a full time job."

"You did all of that?"

Caroline nodded, "Yup."

"You're superwoman!" Bronwyn threw her arms around her mom.

"Thank you, my love. I want you to remember what I said, Bron. When you have questions, I'm always here to answer them. I want you to always come to me or your dad first. We are always here to answer and we won't lie to you. Ok?"

Bronwyn grabbed her hand. "Ok, Mom! Now let's go make cookies!"

When they walked out Klaus was in the alcove waiting for them.

Bronwyn smiled at Klaus and clapped her hands. "Oh good, you're here! Let's go make cookies!"

Caroline thought he looked very tense and a little shaky.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go downstairs a head of me. I need to say something to your mom." He toyed with his daughter's curls.

"Ok! Don't take too long. I want to get started."

He nodded.

As soon as Bron was out of the door he turned to her and just stared. She began to get scared.

"What's wrong, Klaus?"

He grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers, his arms tightly around her. He broke the connection only to grab her face in his hands and rain kisses everywhere, stopping in-between to tell her, "Thank you. You're an amazing mom. I love you. I never stopped."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the amazing Anastasiadreams for being a great beta, inspiration and teacher. :-)

* * *

**~0~**

"This is boring. Let's go outside and play with Frida and Diego." Bronwyn exclaimed and quickly got up.

They were sitting in the dining room working on the homework her teacher sent. Klaus helped her understand what she had to do and for the last 10 minutes, Bron had been working on her writing assignment on her own. She fidgeted on and off and Klaus could see she was bored. Still, Caroline was very clear. Bronwyn needed to do this or she would be way behind when she returned to school.

"Why don't you finish your homework first, sweetheart? Then we can go outside." He offered with a smile. Writing was not Klaus' forte either, but he couldn't let that cloud his judgment.

"No. I can do it later. Come on, daddy!" She smiled and reached for his hand.

At the same time two powerful forces began to pull Klaus in opposite ways. There was the part of him that wanted to give in. Nothing would be more fun than to walk outside and play with her and the puppies. However, there was a voice inside his head telling him he needed to be the responsible one. He couldn't let her fall behind in school.

"We'll do it later, Bron," he said gently, "Now let's sit back and finish your essay. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can go out."

He tried to entice and encourage her but he watched the smile disappear from her face. Her arms crossed in front of her and Klaus was not prepared for the icy tone in her voice.

"But I just told you I don't want to do this right now. I want to go outside with Diego and Frida."

Still taken aback and unsure of how to proceed, Klaus tried to reason with her one more time.

"I know you want to, Bron but homework is your responsibility and responsibility always comes before fun. Please sit down and finish."

She shook her head slightly before speaking again. "But I want-"

This time he interrupted her. "I know what you want, Bronwyn and I said not until you finish your homework." Then in a move than shocked him, he heard himself utter another set of words. "If you continue to fight me and try to shake off your responsibilities, then maybe you don't need to go outside at all today."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. Her shoulders sagged a little and she looked as if she might cry. Instead, she took a deep breath to compose herself then she straightened up and walked back to her chair. The move transported him back in time. It was uncanny the way she had her mother's mannerisms, even down to the way Caroline acted when hurt. He felt a pang in his heart and fought himself to stay sitting and not go to her.

She sat and lowered her head towards the paper and picked up her pencil.

"Do you need my help with anything?" he asked unable to keep quiet.

Her voice was hoarse when she said, "No, thank you. I can do this on my own."

He felt like a rotten human being. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She didn't look, just nodded. Klaus got up and left the room.

* * *

**~0~**

Caroline was in the middle of helping Rebekah with her moving preparation list when she looked up to see a stricken Klaus approaching. He stood across from them and looked back towards the dining room beyond the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting down her notepad.

He pressed his lips before answering her, "Bron wants to go outside to play with the dogs."

"Did she finish her homework?" Caroline asked. He shook his head.

"Then no, she can't go." Caroline reached for a posted note.

"I told her that. Now she is upset," Klaus said. Caroline could tell her daughter wasn't the only one.

"You told her no?" Rebekah's eyes were big as saucers.

Caroline smiled, "I'm proud of you, Klaus."

"She's so hurt. I think I was too hard on her," He insisted.

"Did she cry?" Rebekah asked as if were the worst thing that could happen.

Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes at how dramatic they were. "She's not hurt. She's angry. There is a difference. She's angry because she realized you're not her playground buddy but her father."

"But what's wrong with me being her friend? You told her the two of you are like best friends," he accused.

"Rebekah, I guess we now know where Bron gets her eavesdropping from!" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her and Klaus visibly winced. "Yes, I told her that because it's true. We are friends in the sense that she can tell me anything and I won't lie to her but I am her mother first. As her mother, I will put what's best for her ahead of everything. That's what you did today. That is the reason I am proud of you. It's not easy."

Klaus nodded. "Maybe I should apologize for being so tough and explain I am doing it for her own good?"

Rebekah nodded.

Caroline shook her head. "Don't you dare! You did the right thing. She knows she has a responsibility to do her homework. We told her that this morning. Get used to saying no; you'll be saying it a lot."

"Ok," he said, "I'll be in the sun room if she needs me."

Caroline shook her head. "He doesn't even know what he's in for. She's not even a teenager."

Rebekah nodded, "I don't want to laugh but can you imagine if Nik caught Bron skinny dipping by the quarry?"

Caroline's eyes widened remembering the one time in High School when she, Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah had gone skinny dipping at the same time the football team was having a party nearby. They were in their tiny bikinis when Caroline's mom caught them and took them all home. All the girls were grounded for weeks.

Caroline bit her lip. "The girl does have yours and my genes."

Rebekah was no longer jovial. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her."

20 minutes later Bronwyn walked in the room with her notepad in hand. She looked around the room before her eyes settled on Caroline.

"I'm done with my homework," she announced. Her lips settled into an endearing pout that was so much like Klaus'.

Caroline smiled and extended her hand. "Let me look at it."

Instead of handing over the notepad, Bronwyn fidgeted with her foot. "Where's my dad?"

Caroline observed the body language and Bron's downcast eyes. "He's in his studio."

Relief washed over Bronwyn transforming her frown into a smile that broke Caroline's heart a little.

"I'll go show him what I wrote," Bronwyn said.

"Didn't you want to go outside?" Rebekah asked her with a smile.

Bronwyn stopped and looked at her aunt. "Yeah but I want daddy to go with me."

After she left the room, Rebekah turned to Caroline. "She thought he left, didn't she?"

Caroline nodded, feeling the weight of her thoughts. "We have an appointment with Doctor Fell next week."

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus stepped back and admired his work of two hours. The symmetry of the intertwined bodies came out exactly as he visualized. The smaller hand wrapped around the bigger arm almost completely covered by a blanked of gold loose ringlets. Face against chest, angled to look up and even without the faces, he could see the comfort, devotion and love being exchanged. Then again, maybe he was seeing what he wanted. After all, he was way close to the subject.

His studio was a sunroom on the second floor. There was only one door but the L shaped wall across it was made of wide windows that let the natural sunlight in. Klaus liked to paint with his easel close to the point where the two walls met. That way he could use the light that came from both angles. It helped him play with the lights and shadows. The handcrafted hardwood floor gave the room a rustic outside feel. This is the place where he lost himself and shut the world out.

He was about to start again when a sigh had his head turning towards the area behind him. When he did, Klaus' eyes widened.

On the far side of the room sitting on the oversized gray armchair, her legs tucked under her and her electronic sketchpad on her lap, was Bronwyn. Her head was down while she carefully moved around the stylus. Though her hair hung around her like a curtain, he could see clearly what she drew.

She sketched what Klaus painted.

Klaus didn't hear the door open. He had been that focused on his work. He knew she had to have been purposefully quiet for him not to hear her.

Now, it was his turn to watch her as she worked. She worked on the hair, erasing and sketching again a few times before she got it the way she wanted. She nodded vigorously in approval. Bronwyn had amazing talent and he could tell the dedication that lay within deep within her. Her attention to detail proved it.

Pride took over him like a sea wave, his heart drowning in it.

Just then she looked up, surprised. "Did I interrupt? I can leave. I just wanted to see if I could do what you're doing. It's beautiful."

Klaus shook his head and answered her in order. "No, you didn't interrupt. I want you to stay. You are doing an amazing job. You are way more talented than I'll ever be."

Her mouth dropped open but then she closed it and looked down. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Bron. I just wanted to make sure you did your homework first." His voice was gentle.

"But you called me Bronwyn," she said perfectly imitating his pronunciation of her name.

"That's your name. Isn't it?" Then Klaus had another thought. "How come you didn't go outside to play with the dogs?"

"I didn't want to go without you." Her shoulders shrugged delicately.

Klaus could not help the smile that took over his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Bronwyn asked confused.

Klaus walked closer and kneeled right in front of her. "You. You make me smile, Bron."

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"You." Klaus pointed to her as well.

"Why?" she asked.

Klaus took her face in his hands. "Because you're beautiful, smart, kind."

Her mouth formed into a perfect O before she lunged and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Can we go outside now?" she asked.

He nodded, his work already forgotten.

"And we'll watch Vampire Chronicles later?" She pushed.

He groaned but she was already pulling him by the hand and out the door.

* * *

**~0~**

"… And her amazing ability to catch all the elements. I don't think I was that advanced at her age."

Caroline sat back and took another sip of her wine to hide the smile that had been threatening for a while now. They had gone out to dinner to a restaurant in the city. It was French cuisine and touted the best wine collection in all of London. When they stepped through the doors, it took Caroline's breath away.

The dining room was not very large, about the size of Klaus' family room, which was still pretty impressive size. In the middle of the ceiling there was a rectangular skylight roof. Under it a vine of leaves and blooming flowers served as a canopy above the dining tables and down the walls. String lights intertwined with the vine which along with the skylight provided sunlight and warmth, allowing the flowers to grow all year long, the waiter explained. In the far end, there was a roaring fireplace.

The effect was exquisite, beautifully done; Caroline fell in love with it instantly. She began to think of ways she could achieve a similar effect in her little bistro. Klaus' voice brought her out of her reverie.

On the way there and for the first 30 minutes, Klaus had not stopped gushing about Bronwyn's talent, her maturity, and how kind she was.

"You're in love," she said.

His face reddened, understanding what she was referring to.

Caroline put her glass down and reached for his hand. "It's ok. If anyone understands, it's me. I've been in love with her for 10 years."

Klaus wrapped his fingers around hers. "You've done an amazing job with her."

Caroline felt her own face heat up at his compliment.

He continued, "You make it look easy but today was proof that it is not."

Caroline laughed. "Did you honestly think she would be mad at you forever?"

He looked away, making her laugh even harder.

"She makes your angry face. It's very convincing." He looked back at her. "I just don't want to hurt her. After 10 years of not being together, I don't want her to hate me."

Caroline squeezed his hand tighter and reached to touch his face with her other hand.

"That girl could never hate you. She already loves you. When she came back in the room and didn't see you today, she was worried. I think she thought you left. It broke my heart a little to see those doubts —I already scheduled an appointment with Doctor Meredith Fell—but we cannot be yes parents because we're afraid of hurting her feelings. The harshest no in her life won't be the one she hears from you. When you say no, at least it will be for her own good."

He nodded and they stayed silent for a while, still holding hands.

Then Klaus smiled devilishly. "You just like saying no, Caroline"

She arched an eyebrow. "I didn't say no to you, Klaus. I just wanted to date before we jumped into bed." She paused and tasted her wine before continuing, "Of course that was before you and our daughter decided to gang up on me and buy two dogs and a house."

"So are we sleeping in separate rooms like we do now?"

"When was the last time we actually slept in separate rooms? Whenever I don't go to your room, you and Bron end up coming to mine. We are co-sleeping with a 10 year old. Bad parenting on our part." She chastised both him and herself for it but there was no real regret in her words.

"I love sleeping with you both. I love her cuddling up to me but I would love to sleep with only you." His smile was so mischievous, his gaze - the penetrating eyes of the boy who marked her body and heart with his kisses. Thousands of butterflies circled and dived in her tummy.

In that moment, she became aware of their settings. They sat across each other on the table at the restaurant. The lights were dimmed low and Caroline could have sworn it was brighter in the room before. Candelabra provided soft lighting to the room creating a soft, romantic atmosphere. They still held hands over the table covered in white cloth.

They never got to do this the first time around. They loved each other in secret. He came over to her house when her mother left for work in the afternoons or they would meet at the edge of the Mikaelson property, sometimes in the woods of the Salvatore estate, and at times in the quarry. Whenever they went to The Mystic Grill, the cool hangout spot in town, they hid who they were to each other, acting like two friends. Caroline wondered if they ever fooled anyone.

A tug at her hand had her blinking back to the present.

"Where did you go?" His voice was uncertain and a frown adorned his forehead.

"I was just remembering us 10 years ago." She pulled at his hand to bring him close to her while at the same time she leaned in.

She let go of his hand to slide hers behind his neck. She pressed her lips to his. Slow kisses followed one another, Caroline taking her time. She led, dragging them both until both were lost in the soft feel of their mouths, the strong taste of the wine, and the velvety caresses of tongues that flicked, teased, and retreated.

Caroline pulled back to look in his eyes. "When we move into the house, we will sharing the same room. I want to wake up every morning to you, under you. I want us to wake up to each other's kisses and bodies."

"Caroline." He moaned against her mouth while his hand snuck to the back of her head to press her closer. "We need to get out of here."

She laughed softly. "I said when we move into the house. Now, you're still courting."

"Yes but courting also involves kissing and if we stay here, we're going to give a steamy show."

She gasped and pulled back. She had completely forgotten they were in public. Her face was on fire in embarrassment while she looked around to see if anyone noticed. "We need to do better. We're are not kids anymore." She sounded breathy.

Klaus smirked at her making Caroline feel even more unsettled.

"You know what's funny about you?" he asked.

"What's that?" She reached for her water goblet and took a sip.

"You get so embarrassed about kissing in public and yet you are the same person who initiated the most erotic experience of my life that day at the Mystic Fair when you took your clothes off under the Fire Ball."

Her eyes almost bulged out of her face while shock made her gasp. The water she drank went down the wrong pipe; soon Caroline was choking and coughing loudly.

* * *

**~0~**

**Mystic Falls **

**10.9 years ago**

"_Ah, here comes the beautiful little witch that stole my heart," Kol said._

_Normally Klaus would have rolled his eyes at his younger brother but Bonnie wasn't alone. She walked with the girl that never left Klaus' thoughts, who had been torturing him for the last two hours sending him looks under her lashes and slight smiles when no one was looking. When they looked, she rolled her eyes and treated like he was something on the bottom of her shoe._

_Though maddening, Klaus couldn't deny how exciting this was. For the past two months, they had been seeing each other in secret. Everyone thought they hated each other but every minute they were away from the prying eyes of others, they spent talking, arguing or making out passionately. _

_Caroline had been in his every fantasy for the past year. He pursued her hard knowing she was with Tyler Lockwood, who slept with every girl in town. When Tyler's parents sent him away, Klaus doubled his attempts; Caroline still rebuffed him. Then came the day when she found him reeling from a fight with Mikael at the quarry. She berated him for stalking her. They had an all-out screaming fight that ended with them kissing. _

_They had yet to have sex and it drove Klaus crazy. His body was constantly feverish. She wore shorts all the time or dresses that caressed her mid-thighs. All he wanted was to lose himself in her, running his hands up and down her beautiful limbs._

"_What do you say Nik?"_

_Kol's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he found both Bonnie and Caroline directly in front of him. _

"_What?" He asked, staring at Caroline who wore an enigmatic smile on her face._

_She knew the effect she had on him. _

"_Bonnie agreed to go to the Fire Ball with me. Are you coming? You can sit across from us. Maybe Caroline can sit next to you?" Kol offered looking from Klaus to Caroline._

_Before Klaus could respond, Caroline jumped in, shaking her head. "Nope, that's not for me. You guys go. I'll catch up with you later, Bon."_

_She walked away towards the opposite side of the ride. When she was there, she turned and threw him a suggestive look over her shoulder. In awe, Klaus watched her dip underneath the ride behind the operating cabin. _

"_You coming?" Bonnie asked him. _

_Klaus shook his head and waited for them to board the ride before he looked around and went to meet Caroline._

_He found her sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her under the big metal beams. He kneeled in front of her, making a bee-line straight for her lips._

"_Why didn't you want to go on the ride? I would've held your hand so you wouldn't be scared," he taunted her and she laughed._

_She shoved him. "I'm not afraid of rides. I just don't find them as fun as others."_

_He smirked at her. "Sure you don't. You just like to be safe."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm not adventurous? I'll have you know I'm plenty adventurous. Just because I don't want to sit on a fair ride operated by people not much older than us and who don't look like they can read all that well, doesn't mean I'm scared. I like my life. I have tons of plans...stop laughing at me!" _

_Klaus lay on his back, holding his stomach, trying to calm the waves of mirth her speech caused to roll through him. _

"_Come on, Caroline. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." He said trying to do some damage control. Her back was to him now and her arms were crossed. "Come on, love. I'm sorry. I take it all back."_

"_You know, Klaus, there are better ways to be adventurous than to get on that death trap," she said turning around to face him._

_He leaned on his elbows. "Like what?"_

_The smile she gave him froze the laughter in his throat. Then she reached behind her dress and pulled down the zipper. She pulled her arms from the straps and let the short dress fall slowly. He stopped breathing at the same time his heart began to race. Her breasts nude for his eyes to feast on, followed by the planes of her belly, then the curves of her hips and finally her long legs. He tried to swallow but found that he couldn'.t_

_She was naked before him, except for pink, lacy boy shorts. She stepped out of the dress and walked over to him, not stopping until she was towering over him one leg on each side of him. His hands shook with the need to touch her. _

"_Tell me Klaus, where would you rather be, on top of the ride or under it?"_

* * *

**~0~**

"I don't think I stopped smiling for a week," Klaus confessed.

"I know," Caroline laughed, stopping the spoon on the way to her mouth. "It was weird and so cute."

"Cute?" His lip curled in distaste.

"Mmmhmmm," She answered him with her lips around her spoon but her shoulders shook trying to suppress more laughter at the pained face he made.

They were so caught up on each other, they didn't notice the person approaching until she called out his name.

"Klaus?"

He turned quickly in the direction of the voice. A tall brunette with green eyes stood next to him. She had a warm smile, which Klaus mirrored immediately. She wore a form fitting dress Caroline saw in a magazine. It was a designer number that seemed like it was made for the woman's body.

As Klaus stood up and embraced her, Caroline couldn't remember where she knew the woman He turned to introduce the woman at the same time the memory struck Caroline like brick on a glass, shattering the warmth and mood of the evening.

"Caroline, this is Sofia."

"Hello." Caroline managed to smile while extending her hand towards the woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sofia smiled and shook her hand. Caroline noticed the woman's eyes were sharp, searching before she turned back to Klaus. "Nik, I'm so happy to see you. You look great. It's been a while since you called." Sofia pouted a bit while she touched his forearm comfortably.

"It's been a busy time and you could have called as well," Klaus said jovially.

Caroline wanted to hurl her wine glass at him.

"Klaus and I used to date years ago." Sofia explained to Caroline.

Caroline chuckled. "Yes, I remember. You guys made a picture perfect couple. I remember seeing you on the red carpet from the TV in the hospital the night I had to take my two year old to the emergency room for running a fever of 103."

"Caroline…" Klaus tried to chime in.

"That was so long ago when we attended the fashion awards. If your baby was two then, what is she 10 now? Are you into the whole family thing now, Nik?" Sofia said, her eyes widening.

There was something malicious in the woman's voice that set Caroline off.

"I remember hearing about your breakup later on and wondering why such a perfect couple would break up. You are obviously made for each other." Caroline stood up from her table, ready to leave.

Klaus reached out and stopped her. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Easy love, you're making a scene."

"Oh, that was not my intention at all. Should I apologize to your girlfriend?" She asked in a low, mocking tone. She turned to face Sofia. "I'm sorry I need to retouch my makeup. It was nice meeting you."

She pried her arm from Klaus' grasp and walked to the bathroom.

Once there, she resisted the urge to pull at her hair. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She was a woman and a mom. Still, she was livid and trying to calm down. She retouched her lip-gloss while giving herself a talk. She took a deep breath and walked back to the table. Klaus waited alone.

He stood up when he saw her approach. "I settled the bill. I figured you wouldn't want to stay."

His tone was calm and a thought occurred to her that he was treating her like she was hysterical. She chastised herself for being immature which angered her even more.

"That's for the best. I'm tired and would like to be home," Caroline said. In that moment home didn't mean his house but her condo over her little bistro.

They walked out of the restaurant in stark difference to how they came in. There were no provocative looks or small touches. When he opened the door for her, she thanked him but didn't look at him.

The ride home was mostly silent except for the time he tried to talk.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Klaus. I have a headache and just want to go to bed."

* * *

**~0~**

She went to the family room when she came home and Klaus followed silently. He knew she was checking on Bronwyn. Their daughter was having a movie night with Rebekah and Kol while they were out. Klaus would have smiled at the sight that greeted them if he wasn't so upset at the moment. All three were bundled under heavy blankets on the couch. Bronwyn's head on Kol's lap and Rebekah passed out on the opposite side.

Kol pressed his finger to his lips. Caroline moved closer and kissed Bron's cheek. She left her there, unwilling to disturb her sleep, and whispered good night to Kol. When she passed him, she whispered the same.

Klaus watched her leave and made his way to the living room. Minutes later, Kol joined him.

"What the hell happened?" His younger brother asked.

"Sofia was at the restaurant," Klaus answered.

Kol groaned. "Bloody hell. I'll go get us a bottle."

Klaus nodded. The night ruined, Caroline upset; he wondered how they would get over this one. He had not done anything wrong by dating Sofia but he knew Caroline didn't see it that way.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!

Let me know what you think of our little trouble in paradise...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the amazing Anastasiadreams for her beta skills.

* * *

**~0~**

"It's pitiful."

Caroline looked up from the laptop she worked on to see Rebekah standing over her.

"You just barge in now? Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped.

Unfazed, Rebekah climbed into Caroline's bed and scooted closer to her. "You look awful, by the way."

"Thanks," Caroline said dryly. "Now, get the hell out."

"You and my brother left this house disgustingly in love yesterday. You were like love sick teenagers with all the little looks and small touches. I considered taking Bron and going to a hotel somewhere because I thought we were going to hear some ungodly noises," Rebekah paused, "Instead, I wake up next to my snoring niece. My brothers are passed out drunk in the living room and you're here looking like you obviously didn't get any sleep."

"I hate you so much," Caroline almost growled.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, you don't." She reached for Caroline's laptop and closed it, placing it at the end of the bed. She sat back again. "Now, tell Doctor Bex all about what happened."

Rebekah patted the spot next to her by the headboard. Caroline stared at her like she lost her mind. She wanted nothing more than to flick the other woman with her finger on the forehead. Instead she sighed, and moved to sit where Rebekah indicated. The truth was she only slept about 4 hours. She gave up at 6 in the morning. She spent the time since doing the books for the bistro, organizing inventory, double checking her and Bronwyn's events for the next two months. She was tired but not sleepy. Mostly, she was hurt.

"We were having a great evening," she began, "The restaurant was beautiful and everything was sexy and we were in this haze, you know? Then, this woman came to our table and began talking to Klaus... " Caroline went through the whole eventful evening all the way to the point when they got home.

Rebekah was silent for what seemed like hours to Caroline before she began to laugh. "Thank God!" She threw her arms around Caroline and kissed her cheek loudly.

Caroline was stunned by her reaction. She tried to pry herself away from Rebekah to no avail. The other woman continued talking, "This is such a relief! I thought you turned into some kind of patron saint of maturity. I am so glad to see the old Caroline is in there. I mean don't get me wrong. I love new Caroline. She's a great mother to my niece. But it's nice to see traces of the girl who dragged Vicky Donovan by the hair when she found her with Tyler near the bleachers."

Caroline laughed. "God, I was awful back then."

Rebekah shook her head. "You were fun."

"You hated me," Caroline reminded her.

Rebekah smiled. "We made Mystic Falls tolerable. So what are you going to do about Nik?"

Caroline sighed, "I don't know. It wasn't exactly my best moment and God knows I don't want to face him right now." She was mortified at the way she acted the night before. She should have known better.

"You don't have to."

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We can go have a girls' day. Do some shopping, grab some food and maybe a movie, hit the spa so they can make you look human again," Rebekah offered, lifting one of Caroline's limp curls between two fingers.

Caroline bared her teeth at her for the last quip. "What about my daughter?"

"She has a father now, Caroline. And don't you want to face him when you're looking your best?" Rebekah winced right after she said the words.

"I couldn't do that to him. You said he's hung over. Bronwyn is a ball of energy and she has two puppies that require constant attention. It would be torture." Caroline toyed with the hem of her tank top, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The idea was tempting.

"I guess it's good that you are so mature, Caroline. I bet you never, in the past 10 years, done something stupid like get drunk and then had to take care of Bron during a hangover or a time you didn't feel well." Rebekah got off the bed and began to walk to the door.

"It just wouldn't feel right," Caroline called out after her.

Rebekah stopped at the door and said one word, "Sofia."

Caroline got off the bed. "Give me two minutes."

Five minutes later, they were tiptoeing down the stairs and to the family room. She checked on Bronwyn, kissed her and whispered in her ear that would be back later. Her daughter barely stirred but nodded. Then, she and Rebekah snuck out the door. Caroline texted Klaus as Rebekah drove away.

"This is so bad," Caroline said.

"No, it's not. It's co-parenting," Rebekah countered.

* * *

**~0~**

The earth was shaking. Klaus was sure of it. It was the big one that would sink England forever. He was trying his hardest to remain still and ignore the buzzing sounds coming from his back pocket. Only, his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He reached back and pried it out, bringing it close to his face. He opened his eyes and immediate pain seared through his skull and his stomach revolted. He moaned. His mouth felt like he swallowed sand. He took a few shallow breaths and opened his eyes again. His phone screen flashed Caroline's name.

He sat up too quickly then heaved forward, wishing for his own demise. Hope filtered through the wave of nausea surging through him. It was a text message. He unlocked the phone and proceeded to blink a few times.

_**I went out with your sister. Bron's sleeping in the family room. Rebekah threw away the empty liquor bottles but you and Kol may want to cleanup before she wakes up. She is very inquisitive.**_

Klaus wished he had the strength to fling the phone into a wall. Instead, he set it next to him on the couch. He planned to lie back down when a movement caught his eye.

Frida was licking at Kol's face while he slept on the floor and Diego was tugging at the hem of Klaus' pants.

"I guess England's not moving. At least not today," he said, reaching for the puppy. Diego evaded his hand and began to bark.

"Make it stop," Kol groaned.

Klaus tried again to reach for Diego but the puppy moved back still barking. Klaus got up and began to chase walk after him. Unfortunately, the puppy must have thought it was a game and began to run faster. Frida joined him and both puppies were barking soon.

"I'll kill you, Nik, if you don't make them stop now." Kol now sat.

"Shut up, Kol. I think they may need to go outside. I'll go take them. You call the maid and tell her to clean up before Bron wakes up. And go shower," Klaus barked.

"You're a mean drunk, Nik," Kol said.

After praying for 30 minutes for death to come for him, Klaus came downstairs to hear his daughter's voice coming from the family room. He made his way there.

"No, mom's out with aunt Bekah. I'm home with daddy and uncle Kol. The maid said they were showering. She is always so nice and gives me cookies. She offered to make me breakfast but I said, no thanks. She almost ran from the room when I said daddy should be down soon. " Bron's voice sounded like smiled.

"What will you eat for breakfast then?" A female voice asked on the other end.

"I'll let daddy figure it out. He should be down soon," Bron said.

"Does he normally sleeping this late?" the woman asked.

"No, Him and mom...excuse me. He and mom went out to dinner last night. They didn't take me. It was a romantic dinner. Mom looked amazing."

"Did she now? Who did you stay with last night while your parents were out?" The woman asked a lot of questions and Klaus wondered who she was. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol. We watched Elf! Can you believe they never saw it before? I don't know what people watch here, grandma." Bronwyn's voice was full of disappointment. She turned just then and saw Klaus by the entrance to the room. "My dad's here now!"

Klaus' stomach turned at the word grandma but he didn't have time to prepare before his daughter turned the ipad to face him. There, staring at him with serious cop eyes was Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. The last time he saw the Sheriff was the week before he left Mystic Falls. She caught him with his lips wrapped around her daughter's in a secluded area near a town function. Klaus felt himself blanch remembering how relieved he and Caroline had been her mother didn't show up five minutes before.

To say this was an encounter he wasn't looking forward to, would be putting it mildly. Seeing the disapproving look in the Sheriff's eyes only made it worse.

Klaus cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Good morning, Sheriff Forbes."

"Hello, Klaus. It's been a long time."

Klaus struggled to keep his smile in place. Caroline's mother was not smiling.

"Yes it has. About that, Sheriff, I don't know if Caroline told you. I was not aware..."

"I know," Liz interrupted, "Nonetheless, we have a conversation pending. That is, when you are not taking care of my granddaughter while nursing a hangover."

Klaus felt like he was going to vomit right then and there. Her voice dripped with disapproval and he wondered how he managed to piss off the both Forbes women at the same time. The last thing he needed was for Liz to call Caroline as angry as she seemed to still be with him.

He opened his mouth but before he could speak, his angel daughter saved the day.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat something," Bronwyn said with a smile, flipping the screen back towards her, "Can we call you back, grandma?"

"Of course you can, princess." Liz's voice radically changed and Klaus could hear the warmth, the love she felt for Bronwyn. "I'm going to run to the station and we'll talk this afternoon during my lunch hour. I love you, my angel."

"Love you too, Nana." Bronwyn leaned forward and kissed the screen.

Klaus smiled and he rubbed his temples.

"You don't feel so good, do you?" Bronwyn said coming closer. When he nodded, she smiled and put her arms around him.

Klaus picked her up and she took his face in her hands. "Your head hurts?"

Klaus nodded again. She kissed each of his temples and then both cheeks, making him smile.

"That feels a lot better," Klaus said.

His heart ached thinking of how he just met her and how lost he would be without her now. She was so sweet, so loving. Just like her mother when she wasn't angry, scowling or giving him the cold shoulder.

"When mom comes home, I'll get her to do it too. She's the best at kissing boo boos."

Klaus cleared his throat and put her down on the floor. "How about if you go shower and change and I'll order us some breakfast?"

"Ok," she answered.

"Do you need my help?" he offered.

"Nope. I can do it myself."

She began to walk away when Kol appeared at the door. "Hurry back, Bron. I have head boo boos that need kissing."

Bronwyn giggled, "You're so funny, uncle."

"Even she knows you're beyond help," Klaus said dryly.

"You're ugly," Kol retorted before adding, "And by the way, I think it would be a bad idea to ask Caroline to kiss any part of you. She may take a chunk off."

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus said reaching for his phone. He dialed and ordered the food.

"What are you going to do about Caroline? Because your plan from last night is not good at all. She would probably break a heel in your face," Kol asked.

Klaus frowned. "What was my plan? I can't remember. Damn you for bringing out that third bottle."

Klaus went to sit on the couch. Kol sat down in the opposite chair.

"You asked for that third bottle, brother," Kol snarled. He rolled his eyes at Klaus. "Last night you planned to seduce Caroline into forgiving you. Only a fool would bare his naughty bits around a woman that angry."

"Kol...For God's sake..." Klaus ran his fingers through his hair. "I just had to talk to Sheriff Forbes and she already knows I'm hung over."

"Bloody hell! That woman scares the BeJesus out of me to this day. I hear her name in my nightmares. She once caught me with my face near Bonnie's paradise." Kol shuddered.

"What!" Klaus sputtered.

Kol shrugged. "Well, you're welcome! We let ourselves get caught so you and Caroline wouldn't."

"When?" Klaus asked.

"The time you decided to get frisky outside of the Town Council celebration. I happened to look over to see the Sheriff approaching but figured it was better if she caught Bonnie and I rather than the two of you." Kol stopped to give Klaus a mocking, smile. "You thought you were so clever hiding what was happening between the two of you."

Klaus didn't know what to say. "Thank you...How did you know?"

Kol laughed as he turned on the TV. "You were MIA for a whole summer and so was she. Then when we finally saw you both somewhere, you would sneak away." His smile turned malicious as he looked back at his brother. "We saw you walk out from under the Fire Ball after we'd been looking for you for hours. You had the most ridiculous smile for a really long time. Not even father could take it away."

Klaus tried not to smile. "Nothing happened."

"I wouldn't call it nothing. My niece is darling," Kol teased. "Plus, thanks to you getting laid guess who got to swim naked with Bonnie the day after?"

Klaus's mouth dropped opened.

Kol closed his eyes and smiled. "She lost the bet. I told her the two of you were getting it on. I'm so grateful to you guys."

Klaus did laugh this time.

The sound brought along the puppies. Diego promptly attached himself to the hem of Klaus' jeans.

"Good God, the mutts are back," Kol groaned. "By the way, thanks a lot for letting Frida get to second base with me."

"I still have no clue what I'm going to do," Klaus said picking up the two puppies and placing then on the couch. "I didn't do anything and somehow I messed everything up. She was jealous with no reason. I'm moving in with her and our daughter. I'm wrapping up everything here so we can go back the States together. What else do I need to do to prove I love her? Why doesn't she get that she is it or me?"

Kol grunted, "Women are complicated, Nik. She probably knows all of that. I don't understand how she couldn't? Maybe last night, seeing you with Sophia reminded her that she's been raising a kid alone for 10 years. Think about it. She has had to see every relationship you've ever had on screen and in print."

Anger crept up Klaus' neck. "Kol, you don't know..."

His brother interrupted him, "I don't what? Know you? Your reactions?" Kol pointed at Klaus. "I think you purposefully dated only women that were very famous and whose lives were always caught on camera. For 10 years you've been trying to prove to Caroline that you moved on from her while assuming she was happily married to Tyler. She's probably tabloid witnessed your every relationship. I think she got the message you wanted, about how little she meant to you."

Klaus gaped at his brother.

"I'm back and ready to eat!" Bronwyn announced.

She wore jeans and a yellow T-Shirt with a wolf on it. On her feet she wore knee high Uggs over her pants. Her blond curls hung over her shoulders.

"Bron! It's about time. My boo boos are killing me. And only the kisses of the most beautiful woman in the world can fix it," Kol said opening his arms to her.

Klaus watched in amusement as his daughter stepped into her uncle's arms.

"I thought you said Aunt Bonnie was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Second only to you." Kol tickled her making her laugh. "Now get to kissing."

The scene playing before him warmed Klaus' heart but Kol's words tortured him.

* * *

**~0~**

Caroline paused at the door. Truth be told, she was scared out of her mind of going inside. All day, she avoided thinking about coming home. She and Rebekah treated themselves to the most amazing body treatments, massages, and scrubs. They got their hair and nails done as well as make up. They went out for lunch then spent the last two hours shopping at some exclusive shops.

All in all she had a relaxing day after putting her relationship woes in a box and locking them in a closet inside her memory. The results of her spa day were impressive if she could say so herself.

The hand made perfect curls fell softly on her shoulders while the navy blue shirtdress hugged her curves. She left the three top buttons undone. A thick leather belt cinched her waist matching the four inch knee high oak leather boots with a buckle ankle strap. A Strickjacket Cardigan was in the crook of her elbow and her new handbag hung from her shoulder. Her lips were lined and painted in red. She thought it was ridiculous but Rebekah insisted.

"_You need to look seductive. If you take away his speech, you won't have much apologizing to do. Trust me."_

And that is how Caroline found herself looking like a photo spread of Vogue while internally shaking like a leaf.

She heard a huge sigh behind her and before she could think, Rebekah walked past her and threw the door open. Caroline had no choice but to follow. They heard voices coming from the family room. They headed there. Caroline's legs following the other woman's lead. When they got to the room, they found Bronwyn and Kol playing Uno while the puppies lay at their feet.

"Mom!" Bronwyn ran to her. "You look so beautiful. Wow. You're like a movie star."

"That's so not right," Kol said, shaking his head, "You play real dirty, Caroline."

"You hush, Kol," Rebekah admonished.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Caroline turned around. Klaus stopped walking and just stood there watching her with his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

"Daddy, doesn't mom look beautiful?" Bronwyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, doesn't she, Nik?" Rebekah went to stand by her brother, patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry," Klaus blurted out.

Caroline's gaze drifted to Rebekah's. The other blonde winked at her.

"Like I said," Kol muttered under his breath, "Dirty."

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus couldn't stop staring at her. Caroline was like a vision that froze him in place. He knew both his daughter and Rebekah spoke but he didn't hear what either said. Then Caroline's lips began moving.

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"Can we talk?" Caroline repeated.

"Uh. Yeah. Let's go to the living room." He waited till she walked by him before following. She wore an intoxicating fragrance that clung to him as he walked behind her.

When she stepped into the living room, she turned to face him then frowned looking beyond him. He turned around to see the other three people in the house watching them expectantly.

Klaus turned back to Caroline. "How do you feel about going out to talk? I don't think we will get privacy if we talk here. We can go for a walk in the park and then go to dinner if you feel up to it."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Wait," Bronwyn said. "You're going out without me again? That's two times."

She held up two fingers for emphasis.

"I know, Bron," Klaus told her coming closer to her. "I have to talk to your mom in private."

"Oh." The little girl's eyes rounded up. "She's mad at you again."

Klaus opened his mouth unsure of what he was going to say when Caroline intervened.

"I'm not mad at your dad, Bron." Caroline's voice sounded sincere and Klaus looked at her.

"Come on, Bron. We'll watch your favorite show while they're out. I'm way behind," Rebekah offered.

"Ok!" Bronwyn clapped but then she turned to look at her parents. "Next time, you're not leaving me behind." She took Rebekah's hand and began to walk to the other room.

The blonde waived at Klaus and Caroline. She turned her attention to her niece and said, "We can also watch that other show by the same people who write Vampire Chronicles. The Uniques? I think that's what it's called?"

"Oh no, you don't wanna do that. Not at all," Bronwyn said, sounding horrified.

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing," said Kol following them out.

Klaus turned back to Caroline, shaking his head. "Shall we?"

She nodded.

They walked to the end of the driveway, made a right and walked down the street. They walked in silence for a bit. Klaus felt a bit nervous not knowing what she would say or how they could start. They walked straight until the street turned into a dead end. He tugged at her hand and moved left. He immediately let it go not knowing if she would welcome his touch at the moment.

The silence unnerved him. His mind reeling from Kol's words clashed with the need to stop and pull her close. He hated the distance between them.

"About last night, Klaus…" She began, but he stopped walking and shook his head.

"I understand now…" He trailed off as they reached a park.

A walking path led into it. It curved and snuck around a peaceful lake. There were trees along the path. Weeping Willows, White Oak, and Silver Maples intermingled with tall gas lamps. They reflected in the water like an oil painting. Klaus saw the small smile on Caroline's lips and responded in kind.

"Solace," she said, her voice soft.

Klaus blinked in surprise. It was the name of the painting in which he immortalized the park. "I love this place. I come here to think and reflect."

They strolled down the path before he spoke again.

"I've spent the day going over last night. Most of the time, I kept thinking of what I could have done for you not to be jealous of Sophia." He saw he open her mouth and reached for her hand. "Let me finish, OK?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. They resumed walking.

"The rest of the day I wondered how I would keep you from being upset when we ran into the other women I dated and there is a lot of them, Caroline."

Klaus squeezed her hand as if to prevent her from bolting.

"I know that," Caroline responded dryly.

"It wasn't until Kol put everything in perspective for me that I realized what this is really about," he sighed.

Caroline looked at him amusedly. "Kol?"

Klaus chuckled a bit. "He has this nasty thing he does. He's always horsing around and joking. He takes nothing seriously and then out of nowhere he drops logic and knowledge into a conversation. It's really annoying."

Caroline giggled. "That's almost exactly what Bonnie said when she told me she was seeing Kol."

"He knew about us the whole time back then."

"I found out later a few people figured out. What did Kol say that clarified things for you?" Caroline looked around, taking in the beauty of the place once more.

Ahead of them was a small bridge and over the lake an islet. That area only had mostly weeping willows. In the middle, there was a gazebo with benches. She turned towards the bridge and he followed.

"He pointed out that this was not so much about your reaction but my actions behind it."

Caroline turn and gave him a skeptical look over her shoulder. "Kol actually said those words?"

"No, he just sarcastically pointed out that I purposefully got involved in relationships that would get wide media coverage in hopes you would see it and think you never meant anything to me. That I was happy without you and I had the opposite of everything I thought you had in your life."

He whispered the last words just as they crossed into the islet. Caroline stopped walking for a moment, her body tensed as she held the wooden rails of the bridge. A few short breaths later she made her way into the gazebo.

"This reminds me of Mystic Falls and the town square." She leaned against a hand rail and looked out to the lake.

Klaus stood a few steps behind her. "It's always reminded me of you, Caroline. I found this place before I found the house. I used to come here and remember you, us, that summer, the square, the woods…"

She whirled around to face him. Her face was tight and he thought she looked angry.

"Why are you telling me this? You're saying that for 10 years you set out to purposefully rub in my face your every relationship. That what I witnessed and convinced myself was not your fault, it actually was because you orchestrated it that way?"

He stared right into her angry gaze knowing he couldn't avoid this. "I'm telling you that everything in the last 10 years of my life has been only about you. Though I ran from you, I was never far away. I sketched you without meaning to. You were in everything I did. You still are."

Emotions crossed her face and she pressed her lips together before quickly turning around to face the lake again.

"It didn't start that way from the beginning. The year after I left, my parents invited me to dinner at their house. Richard and Carol Lockwood were there. They talked about Tyler's engagement. They never mentioned your name but my parents carried on about his beautiful bride and how happy they were."

_A breathtaking woman and so in love. Their child will be beautiful and strong._ Mikael had said and he felt rising anger still at remembering his father's mocking eyes when he said the words.

"And to think it was all so stupid." His hands fisted at his side. "If I had looked it up or called you like I wanted to so many times. Instead, I just went and…"

"I did it too, Klaus. You weren't the only one," she interrupted, her words surprising him. "I had a few relationships through the year. Some really good ones but…it never seemed enough. It wasn't until Jesse said he wanted to marry me that I realized…"

"What!" He jumped in, "He wanted to marry you? He asked?" Something about the idea made him angry beyond belief.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously I turned him down. What's so wrong about him asking? Am I not marriage material?"

"Of course you are but what if you had said yes? Would I have ever found out?" Klaus felt an enormous pressure in his chest at the thought.

Her hand went to her heart, several emotions crossing her face. "Klaus, I wanted to tell you then and there. I was waiting until Bron was older. I tried but your father…"

"No! Don't tell me. I don't want to know. It will only piss me off more," he said, shaking his head.

"We have to talk about it, Klaus. You do care. You need to know this," she insisted.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was just thinking that you could've married him and he would have been Bron's father." His stomach turned at the thought.

"The point is, I didn't. Furthermore, I didn't because he wasn't what I was looking for, what I wanted. I went into every relationship looking for what we had that summer and without meaning to, I compared the men to you. It wasn't fair." She shook her head.

The floor dropped under Klaus.

Caroline continued, "It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to me. I looked for you in every man while you…" She paused to exhale, "Sophia brought it all back." Then she laughed, "It really wasn't my best moment. You and she just seemed so friendly."

Klaus winced. "Sophia was just a party friend. Nothing more. It's not like I had intentions of marrying her…unlike Jesse and you."

"Seriously?" She advanced on him and Klaus knew where they were heading again.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving closer to take her hand. "That was uncalled for." He tugged her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her. "Please, let's not fight anymore. We've spent 10 years looking for each other in other people."

He kissed the corner of her lips so tenderly and then did the same on the other side.

"Now we found each other again," he whispered against her mouth.

"Klaus…" Her protest sounded halfhearted, weak to him.

"Caroline…please." He touched his lips to hers briefly. "I need..."

"Me too," she almost moaned into his mouth.

Her hands went around his waist as his lips crashed against hers. Her fingers splayed against his back, and his went to each side of her face. She pulled him closer and he smiled against her mouth, desire melding with relief and happiness.

Caroline loved him. His memory had always been with her in the same way hers had always been for him.

Klaus tongue plundered her mouth, slowly undulating against hers. In response her fingers dug into his skin; he groaned. He let go of her face, his hands tracing her shoulders and sliding down her back, pulling her closer. They slid over her buttocks, cupping them and bringing her higher, against his erection.

A little gasp escaped her lips; he thrust forward holding her in place. Her head fell back and he nipped at her neck. He thrust again with his lips traveling up to her ear.

"I want to press you against that White Oak Tree and fuck you until we both lose our minds."

"Oh God, Klaus…"

A throat clearing had them both jumping back. A young man in a white jacket and matching cap stood a few feet away from them. He was blushing.

Klaus' heart beat so fast. He looked back at Caroline who kept blinking. Her lipstick was smeared and he wanted to smile.

He glowered back at the person who interrupted them in annoyance, almost anger.

"I…ah..I'm sorry. I came to deliver your dinner." The man was obviously embarrassed.

"We didn't order any damned dinner," Klaus spat.

Caroline touched his arm and he breathed.

"Are you Caroline and Klaus?"

They looked at each other.

"Yes," she answered.

"Your family arranged for dinner to be brought to you."

* * *

**~0~**

After they got over the shock of the interruption, they sat on the grass by the light of the gas lamps still shaking their heads.

"How the hell did they get this delivered so quickly?" Caroline asked.

The delivery guy worked for one of London's most prestigious restaurants. He not only brought the food, but a blanket and an uncorked bottle of wine. He laid everything out for them. Caroline recognized all her favorite appetizers and knew Bronwyn was part of it somehow. The thought tugged at the strings of her heart.

"Our family is sweet," she said taking a small sip of her wine.

"Sometimes…I spoke to Sheriff Forbes today," he said, breaking the lobster eggroll in two and dipping it into sauce.

"Yes, she called me." Caroline shrugged and leaned forward.

He moved towards her. "She hates me and with good reason." Klaus placed the spring roll half on her lips.

Caroline closed her mouth around it, her lips wrapping around his fingers as well. His own lips parted and he shot her a warning look.

She chewed her food, blinking innocently and lowered her lashes. He still stared at her sternly. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and crooked her finger for him to come closer. She reached behind his head and pulled him to her, crushing his lips softly, slowly. She nipped at his lower lip and ran her tongue over it.

She pushed back to look into his eyes, her hands caressing his jaw.

"She doesn't hate you. You didn't know."

Klaus shook his head. "You didn't see her face." Klaus shuddered, "She always looks at me with her cop face. It's disturbing…and she noticed I was hung-over."

"Yes, she did…" Caroline pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"She never thought I was good enough for you," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, she didn't think anyone in Mystic Falls was." This time Caroline did laugh at the way he glared at her. "She knew…about you and I."

"What? Were we that obvious that everyone knew?" he asked.

"Well, she didn't know you spent the nights over or and I quote "I would have taken him out on the field behind his own property for a little lesson."

At Klaus' astonished look, she laughed again at him.

"I told you she hates me." He shoved an eggroll in his mouth.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair. "She's worried about Bron and I…and your parents."

Klaus' eyes sharpened at the mention of Esther and Mikael. "They won't be in our lives."

She looked away from him for a few seconds. When she looked back, Caroline noticed he frowned and she moved closer, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Let's not talk about them. We have so much more ground to cover."

"Oh yeah." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "Like…"

"Tell me when you painted your 'Faceless Angel Queen'."

He chuckled, "Oh, you want to hear about how much I missed you and how I painted you even when I didn't want to."

She smiled and nodded, tucking her face in the crook of his neck.

His arms went around her and he kissed her forehead. "Did you know that was you from the beginning?"

"No, but Bron did. She was about 4 and we were spending time with Bonnie and Kat. We saw the painting in an art magazine Katherine brought over. She asked to look through it and when she came to the painting she turned to me and said it's you mama."

"She recognized you right away?" he whispered.

"That's your daughter the art connoisseur! We checked who the artist was and there was your name."

"It is you." There was something sad in his voice. "I asked my agent to sell it quickly and cheap because I couldn't look at it all the time. It hurt. I'll have to find it now."

Caroline pulled back and looked at him. "I have a pretty good idea where it is."

His mouth parted, but he didn't say anything.

"It's in the storage safe in my house. I wanted to buy her a copy since she liked it so much. I saw the original was on sale so I bought it through an art dealer."

"You bought it…" Klaus sounded like he didn't understand.

"I planned to tell her about you some day and when that day came I wanted her to know that what her parents had was real. That painting proves it."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Did you enjoy it?**_


End file.
